


Stand By You

by mmmm_watcha_suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Ghost Whisperer, Fluff, Ghost Whisperer!Oikawa, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi works at a hardware store, M/M, Oikawa and Suga work at a coffee shop, Oikawa is Melinda Gordon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmm_watcha_suga/pseuds/mmmm_watcha_suga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirits unknowingly roam the earth beside us, but only a select few are able to see them. Oikawa Tooru, a seemingly normal young adult, was gifted with the ability to see and speak to these ghosts whose spirit's can't pass on to the other word. Oikawa has helped many of these ghosts before, but meeting a certain spirit changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> because why not write about these dorks. special thanks to my friend Lueden for helping edit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because why not write about these dorks. special thanks to my friend Lueden for helping edit!

The soft tinkling of the door introduced yet another costumer on this cold December day. The wind tousled Oikawa’s hair as the door fell closed. He put on his best service smile as his coworker and best friend, Suga, gave him yet another drink to make. This time all it was a simple hot chocolate. He hummed lightly as he mixed together all the ingredients, then dishing out a generous amount of whipped cream and chocolate sauce. 

“One hot chocolate!” he called out, setting the warm drink on the counter. The customer gingerly made their way to the counter, uttered a thank you, and set course for the door.

“Thank you and please come again!”Suga chimed pleasantly, voice warm and sweet as the drink Oikawa had just made. As soon as the customer left their small coffee shop, both their shoulders visibly relaxed and weary sighs chorused together as they ran their fingers through their equally soft hair.

“It’s busier than usual today,” Suga muttered under his breath, leaning his forearms against the cool metal of the cash register. Even though his partner was just as tired as he was, ambition still shone in his mocha brown eyes. 

“Tell me about it,” Oikawa said breathlessly, leaning his aching back against the counter. Their shop was in fact more crowded than usual. There was a large group of teenagers sprawled out over the olive green sofa they had set up in front of the window, multiple college students settling themselves at their own respected tables as they stared uninterested at their laptops. There were a couple groups of people who seemed to be on lunch break. A symphony of quiet, joyful voices bounced off the coffee brown walls, giving the small shop a peaceful environment. 

It was one of the things Oikawa loved most about the shop, how comfortable it was.

Suddenly, a crash from the back of the shop pulled Oikawa out of his thoughts. He glanced at Suga to see if he had heard it too, but he seemed unaffected. Another crash resonated from behind him, but Suga didn’t even flinch at the loud noise. 

“I’ll be right back” Oikawa called over his shoulder, hanging his mint green apron on the hook outside of the backroom. Suga nodded, occupying himself with counting out the tips they had received that day.

Oikawa made his way into the room, eyeing the boxes that had toppled over knowingly. 

“Where are you?” Oikawa asked quietly, cautiously stepping around the fallen boxes. The room was eerily silent, but he knew he wasn’t alone.

“I can help you, but you have to come out, ok?” he called out softly, leaning against a large pile of boxes. His eyes scan around the seemingly empty room, when they land on a figure of a young boy. 

He couldn’t of been older than three, head barely passing Oikawa’s hips. He had dark, messy hair and intense, hazel eyes. He was wearing a blue tank top with white cargo shorts, holding a small red net in his hand. Everything about the child seemed relatively normal, except for his skin. It was obvious he used to have dark, caramel colored skin, but now the healthy tan had faded into a sickly green. 

The young boy was sitting in the corner of the room, quiet sobs wracking his small body. His knees were pulled up to his chin, which rested snuggly atop them. Oikawa slowly made his way closer to the boy, not wanting to startle him. Once he get’s close enough he reaches to put his hand on the young boy’s head in an act of comfort, but when once his hand got within an inch of his hair the young boy’s eyes widened dramatically. 

“You hafta hewp Niichan,” the younger boy said, his body shaking drastically. Oikawa took a step back but his composure didn’t change.

“I can help you, but you need to tell me who you are-” he started, his voice cautious and soothing. But before he could finish the young boy shot up, his eyes big terrified.

“You hafta hewp Niichan!” the young boy said much louder. Oikawa starts to tell him that he will, but the space where the boy had once stood was cold and empty. 

 

_______________

 

“So it was just a little boy this time?” Suga asked, eyes large and round in wonder. After a long day at work, the pair returned home to their apartment where Oikawa was telling Suga about his most recent encounter. 

“Unfortunately so,” Oikawa confirmed, running his fingers through his soft hair in a stressful manner, messing up the perfect waves that rested there. Whenever a child came to him for help, it hurt him the most. 

“These poor kids had so much to live for, and now they’re stuck here” Oikawa said, his usual giddy voice camouflaged by the seriousness of the conversation. Suga frowned, pulling the pillow he was hugging closer to his chest. 

“But at least you’re here to help them,” Suga said, offering him a small smile. Oikawa smiled sadly back at his best friend, and decided not to worry him with his unusual change of mood any longer.

“Of course!” he cried out, his usual demeanor returning.

“For I am the mighty Oikawa Tooru, Ghost Whisperer extraordinaire! If you are an earthbound spirit who can’t move on, shoot me a call!,” He said, standing up on the couch him and Suga were sharing while making a phone with his hand and holding it up to his ear as if talking on it. Suga clapped and cheered, giggling quietly at his best friend’s childish actions. 

“And he’s back,” Suga said sarcastically, pushing the other back into a sitting position. Oikawa frowned dramatically, but eventually joined Suga in his fits of laughter. Eventually their giggling turned into an unplanned pillow fight until Oikawa’s vision blurred and he dropped his pillow, cradling his head in his hands. Suga’s concerned voice echoed through his mind, slowly becoming quieter and quieter. Soon all he could hear was a fierce buzzing, bouncing off his eardrums. 

And suddenly, he wasn’t in his apartment anymore. 

 

_______________

 

He was sitting on a small wooden dock, fishing boats floating peacefully all around him. The sun shone violently on his back, his clothes sticky with sweat. His vision was cloudy and his head was spinning, but his focus was unaffected. He had a mission, and he had to complete it.

His body was leaned over the dock, the small net he had in his hand dipped deep in the salty water. He caught sight of something in the corner of his eye, swimming towards him. He smiled, leaning farther over the dock in hopes that the fish would swim into his net. When it didn’t, he leaned over even farther in hopes something new would swim into it. 

Then he saw it. 

It was a huge fish, it’s metallic scales shimmering silver in the sun. It was perfect. Oikawa knew, no matter what, he had to catch this fish. He leaned over as far as he could go, reaching his arm out as far as he could reach. He waited ten seconds, not moving an inch. He was going to catch this fish, he had to. 

He then felt a tug on his little net. The fish had unknowingly swam into it, it’s large fin tangled inside of the net. He smiled a wide, toothy grin as he pulled at the net, trying to pull the fish closer to him. But the fish was stronger than he had thought. 

“Koji? What are you doing so close to the water?!” he heard someone call out, but as soon as he heard the voice the fish tugged hard on the net and he toppled head first into the cold, salty waves.

He was sinking like a rock, he didn’t know how to swim. He thrashed his arms, kicked his legs, and yelled at the top of his lungs but there was nothing he could do. The icy waves grabbed on to him, holding him prisoner in their unforgiving clutches. Panic rushed through his veins and froze his blood as he clawed at his throat, desperate for oxygen. The last thing he heard was the loud splash of someone diving into the water above him before his vision went completely black.

 

_______________

 

He screamed, sitting up and gasping desperately for air. Suga was hovering over him, his eyes wide with fear and panic. It took a good two minutes for Oikawa’s breathing to return to normal and his complexion to lose the paleness it had gained.

“Are you ok?” Suga asked softly as soon as the iron grip Oikawa had on his arm loosened a little. Oikawa nodded slowly, looking around the room for any signs of the little boy. He felt a sudden change of atmosphere and he noticed the little boy sitting next to him, gazing up at him sadly.

“You hafta hewp Niichan,” he said, a small frown plastered on his young face. As soon as he said those words, he disappeared. Oikawa swallowed thickly and turned to face his best friend, his striking brown eyes shining.

“I think I know how to help this little boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter fic, so your input is greatly appreciated!! <3


	2. Chapter 2

The dim glow of the digital clock practically mocked him as his fingers typed on, his tired eyes barely open at all. Yet the new knowledge he had about this little boy tugged his grogginess on, he wouldn’t sleep until he finds this brother. 

His body was reclined on the old couch he and Suga had bought. His legs propped up on the small coffee table across from it. A thin blanket draped his lower body keeping him warm as he worked on past midnight. 

He had typed ‘docks near Miyagi’ into the search engine, not sure what else he had to go on. He scrolled past pictures of docks, none of them the one he had seen in his vision. He scrolled on and on, feeling as if he was never going to find this dock. The digital clock shone 12:30 pm, and Oikawa inwardly groaned. 

After what felt like days, he finally stumbled upon a picture of the dock he had seen in his vision. The same boats floating peacefully and the same green, thriving forest in the background. 

_ “It must of been a dock to a lake house”  _ he thought to himself, proceeding back to the search engine. He then typed in ‘Deaths at Miyagi Lake’, scrolling through news articles until finding one with the headline ‘Young Boy Drowns in Unfortunate Accident’ sparks his interest. 

The article was published a month ago, and right as Oikawa started to read,the words began to swim across the screen of his laptop. Oikawa blinked and the words focused immediately.  

"I must be really tired,"  he thought to himself, rubbing the crusty sleep out of his eyes. 

As soon as he busied himself back with his reading, he heard a noise. He whipped his neck back expecting to see the little boy, but his eyes fall on the figure of his best friend carrying what looked like a mug of tea. 

Suga sleepily made his way over to the couch where Oikawa was researching and gently sat the mug of steaming tea on the coffee table that rest across from him.

“You’re literally a lifesaver,” Oikawa groaned out, wasting no time in grabbing the still piping hot tea, cursing inwardly as the boiling liquid scorched his sensitive tongue. Suga gave him a grin, commenting sarcastically on how great a stalker Oikawa was. Oikawa snorted at his comment, patting the spot next to him on the couch, gesturing for Suga to join him. 

Suga plopped next to him on the couch, looking over Oikawa’s shoulder as Oikawa read on about the accident that killed this small boy.

“This poor kid,” Suga said quietly as he read alongside Oikawa. The article described what had been an unfortunate accident, the boy falling into the water and drowning. Oikawa read that the boy’s name was Iwaizumi Koji and with that information he then he began researching a little more about Koji’s family. Eventually Suga peeled himself from the comfortable couch and announced that he was going back to bed.

“Don’t stay up too late,” Suga called over his shoulder, Oikawa nodded to show he heard what he had said. He then returned his attention back to the blinding glow of his laptop, feeling much more energized than he had previously. He read on and eventually came upon a name, Iwaizumi Hajime.  

‘Iwaizumi Hajime was present the time of the accident and rushed out of the family’s lake house as soon as he saw how close Koji had been to the water. Unfortunately, he was too late to save his younger brother.’ 

_"This must be the brother,"_ he thought to himself, happy that he was beginning to put together the pieces of this puzzle. He then typed the brother’s name into the search engine, face brightening when it linked him to a hardware store where Iwaizumi Hajime worked. His face brightened even more when he realized the store was only about a five minute walk from the coffee shop where he worked. 

He then decided that tomorrow, during his lunch break, he was going to go see this Hajime man.

Oikawa let out a huge, unnecessarily loud yawn and closed the top of his laptop as he made his way to his inviting room. He fell into bed, his head hitting his pillow like a rock. He absentmindedly pulled the thick covers over himself, sighing happily as he got comfortable. 

_"Hajime, huh?"_ Oikawa thought to himself sleepily, nuzzling his head into his soft pillow.

" _ What a nice name..." _

****  
  
  


* * *

****  
  
  


OIkawa’s alarm blared throughout his room, giving him no choice but to remove himself from the warm cocoon of blankets he had formed throughout the chilly night. He violently hit the off button on his alarm, glaring at the mocking red letters that displayed 6:00 am. He slowly made his way out of his room, head still spinning with the longing to sleep for a couple more days.

He eventually arrived at his bathroom, immediately scrubbing his face with ice cold water. He then proceeded to brush his teeth, afterwards marveling at the minty freshness that replaced his disgusting morning breath. He met his reflection in the mirror and he frowned at the purple bags that had materialized under his still sleep swollen eyes. He picked up his concealer and began to evenly distribute the makeup under his eyes, blending some foundation together with the rest of his complexion. 

Suga often made fun of him for wearing makeup, but the teasing was worth not having to look at the dark circles and gross skin tone that came with loss of sleep. 

He decided he would deal with his unruly hair after he got dressed for work. He made his way back to his room, waving at a very sleepy Suga as he slowly opened the door and made his way to the bathroom so he could get ready as well. 

Oikawa pulled on a pair of light blue jeans and a dark purple t-shirt, smiling at the way the purple complemented nicely with his skin tone. He grabbed his phone from his charging cable and slipped it into his back pocket as he returned to the bathroom to fix his hair.

Oikawa thread the detangler through his chocolate brown curls, then brushed through his disastrous bed head. After he was satisfied with the soft texture, he proceeded to gel his crazy curls into calmer waves. He flashed a grin to his reflection in the mirror and bounded off to the kitchen to get something to eat before he and Suga took off for work.  

Suga had beaten him there, tossing him his daily energy bar that he always had for breakfast in his direction before he had even entered the room.

“C’mon, we’re gonna be late!” Suga yelled at him, tossing him his jacket as he practically pushed him out the door. Once they stepped out of their apartment the icy air crashed into them like an ocean wave, his whole body telling him to turn around and bury himself back under his warm covers. But Suga and him trudged on, facing the cold air and walking across the street to where their coffee shop lay in wait for them to begin working. Having the store so close to their apartment was definitely a plus, only having to fight the weather for a few minutes. 

Suga’s keys jingled as he fumbled to unlock the door to their shop, flicking on the lights as they moved behind the counter to prepare themselves for another day of work.

Oikawa sighed happily as he bussied himself with restocking all of the toppings for the coffees, humming contentedly under his breath. Suga was across from him, doing something to the cash register. 

“Did you ever find any information on the little boy?” Suga asked, shooting him a look over his shoulder. Oikawa sharply sucked in a breath. He had almost forgotten what he was doing during his lunch break this afternoon. 

“Yeah,” he answered, running his fingers through his hair soft hair. “I found where his brother works and it’s just a couple minutes away from here. I was actually planning on talking to him during my lunch break today,” 

“How do you know he’ll listen?” Suga asked curiously, still tinkering with the cash register. 

“I don’t,” Oikawa responded, giving Suga a sad smile. “They rarely listen to me at first, but they usually come around.”

Suga nodded, then returned his attention solely to the cash register. Oikawa returned to restocking, a little less pep in his step. He thought that by now he would be used to the emotion that came with all this, but it still remains nerve wracking. He had a gift, and every feeling that comes with it is worth the satisfaction of seeing families get to say goodbye to their passed on loved ones.

_ He’ll never forget this one spirit, he was an older man with quite a temper. He always gave Oikawa lots of trouble like waking him up in the middle of the night, asking why he hadn’t found his wife yet. _

__

_ Oikawa remembers how once he found his wife, he had taken a plane to meet her. The whole ride there he had to endure the loud clamoring of the man complaining about how slow the plane was going. Oikawa would eventually snap and talk to the man, earning many strange looks from the people sitting around him. Oikawa remembered how annoyed and tired he was, yet once the taxi pulled up to the wife’s house the man suddenly stopped complaining. He longingly stared at his old house, gesturing for Oikawa to knock. Once Oikawa did, a lady who seemed to be in her early eighties opened it, her features kind but also tired and sad. Before he could say anything he heard the man say to tell her that she looked as beautiful as the first day they met. Oikawa had wanted to save that for later, but he didn’t have the heart to say no when the man who had him work so hard to get here had that much love in his eyes. _

__

_ “Rick told me to say you look as beautiful as the first day you two met,” Oikawa said, awaiting the woman’s reaction. Her eyes widened dramatically, then narrowed just as quickly. _

__

_ “Whoever you are, what you’re doing isn’t funny-,” she started, but the Rick took a few steps forward and gently ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek lovingly. The woman sucked in a breathe, her hand instinctively moving to the place where the man had touched. She gave Oikawa an accusing look, but he just shook his head. _

__

_ “Tell her I heard what she said to me that day, ” Rick said, glancing at the woman whose eyes were darting around, wrapping her arms around herself.  _

__

_ “He says he heard what you said that day ” Oikawa stated, noting how her body language changed drastically. The arms that were wrapped so tight rose to cover her mouth and her eyes widened dramatically.  _

__

_ “R-Rick?” she called out, stepping outside onto the porch, eyes searching. The door suddenly slammed shut behind her, the man leaning against it. The woman gasped, looking extremely overwhelmed.  _

__

_ “Tell her, no matter what, I’ll love her to the end of the universe and back,” he said, stepping closer to the woman. _

__

_ “He says that no matter what, he’ll love you to the end of the universe and back,” Oikawa said quietly, his voice full of emotion. The woman gasped loudly again, her eyes beginning to turn red with unshed tears. _

__

_ “That’s,” she started, talking to no one in particular. “That’s what I said to him before he died," She then looked at Oikawa, her bloodshot eyes intense with emotion. _

__

_ “But how could you know that?” she asked him. Oikawa shook his head, gesturing to the air next to the woman which the man occupied. The man then kissed her cheek, a few tears of his own starting to pool over. The woman immediately started sobbing, fingertips hovering over the space where he had kissed her.  _

__

_ “Is-Is he really here?” the woman eventually got out between sobs. Oikawa nodded, smiling happily as he dabbed at a few tears that had began to form. The woman then began to speak to the air around her, telling the man how much she misses him and how much she wishes he were still here with her. The man smiled, running his wrinkled fingers through her short, graying hair. _

__

_ “Tell her that I miss her too, but she has to continue living,” he said, still stroking through her hair as she continued to cry.  _

__

_ “He says that he misses you too, but you have to keep living,” Oikawa explained,voice thick with emotion. The woman shook her head, wiping at her eyes. _

__

_ “Rick, I can’t live without you," she hiccuped. The man shook his head, moving over to Oikawa with urgency in his eyes. _

__

_ “You have to tell her that I said to be strong, and that I’ll be waiting for her when it’s her time,” he said to Oikawa. _

__

_ “He says to be strong, and he’ll be waiting for you when it’s your time” Oikawa told her, noting how the woman nodded. _

__

_ “You’re right, I’ll-I’ll keep living for you, Rick,” she said, smiling sadly. The man looked happier than Oikawa had ever seen, eyes practically flooded with love for this woman. The man looked away from the woman, suddenly looking surprised as he turned his head towards Oikawa. _

__

_ “Is...Is that light for me?” the man asked him. Oikawa smiled, nodding his head gently. The man grinned, his eyes lighting up.  _

__

_ “It’s so beautiful,” he whispered, walking away from where Oikawa and the woman stood. The man turned his head one last time to look at the woman one last time. _

__

_ “I can’t wait to share it with you,” he said to the woman, smiling peacefully as he took one last step and disappeared. The woman seemed to sense the man’s absence because she turned to Oikawa with moist eyes. _

__

_ “Is he gone?” she asked quietly. Oikawa nodded, opening his arms as in invitation for the woman to hug him. She immediately ran into his arms, crying into his shoulder. This poor woman sounded so devastated, but when she pulled away the look she gave him was warm enough to melt all the ice on earth. _

__

_ “Thank you,” she said, reaching out to shake his hand. Oikawa shook it strongly, sending the woman a warm smile as he turned away. He made his way back to his car, holding back his tears he refused to let fall.  _

__

_ It was this feeling, the warmness in his heart that made it for him. No matter how hard he had to work, no matter how dangerous it got, he would never stop doing this. Seeing these people look so happy was worth every second he gave. _

__

_ “Hey, Oikawa,” Suga called out, snapping him out of the daze that he had fallen into. _

__

_ “Would you help me with this?” he asked, smiling slightly. Oikawa grinned and made his way over to his best friend, the skip returning to his step. _

__

_ "No matter the circumstance,"  Oikawa thought to himself.  _

__

_ "I will never give up on these people," _

__

__

__

* * *

****  
  
  


The day practically flew by, which was why Oikawa was so surprised when Suga announced the beginning of their lunch break. 

“I guess that means it’s time for me to go," Oikawa said, stripping off the apron he wore and hanging it on his respective hook. Suga nodded, sending him his signature grin.

“Be careful, Oikawa,” he called after him as Oikawa opened up the door, the jingling of the bells sending him off. While the air was relatively warmer than that morning, the cool wind still nipped ruthlessly at his exposed skin, making him shiver. 

Oikawa walked for about five minutes before he came across it, the hardware store where Iwaizumi Hajime worked. 

"This is it,"  he thought, gripping the handle with shaky hands and opening it slowly. The store was small, but cozy. The red walls were lined with every tool you could think of and work tables filled up most of the store. Oikawa soaked everything in from the obsidian floors to the husky smell of wood that stood in the air. 

“Can I help you?” Oikawa jumped at the deep voice that resonated from behind him. He turned around slowly, almost choking once his eyes met with the source of the voice. 

The man looked about Oikawa’s age, a permanent scowl etched into his ruggedly handsome face. He had dark, sun kissed skin with brown hair so dark it almost looked black. He had striking, emerald green eyes that Oikawa would stare into all day if he could. But the thing that got Oikawa the most was this man’s muscles . He was the most well built person Oikawa had ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on, rippling biceps displayed with the red muscle shirt the man was wearing. 

He was the most beautiful person Oikawa had ever seen.

“Um, can I help you?” the man asks again, eyebrows raised quizzically. An amused smile played at the man’s lips as Oikawa cleared his throat awkwardly, obviously embarrassed at being caught staring.    

“I, uh, was looking for Iwaizumi Hajime,” Oikawa stuttered out, trying and failing to regain his composure. 

“You’re looking at him” the man responded, much to Oikawa’s surprise. Oikawa inwardly hit himself on the head for not realizing sooner, Iwaizumi was practically an older, more muscular version of Koji. They both had the same skin tone and hair color, Oikawa wondered what else the pair had in common.

“I was actually wondering if I could speak to you, ” Oikawa said, tone more serious. Iwaizumi seemed to read the difference in the atmosphere and he nodded slowly.

“I’m listening,” he said, crossing his large arms over his chest. 

“Can we speak somewhere more private?” Oikawa requested, eyes glued to his shoes. Iwaizumi nodded slowly, gesturing for Oikawa to follow him. Oikawa, eyes still trained at the floor, walked behind Iwaizumi as he lead him to what Oikawa assumed was his office. It was a small room with only a desk and two chairs, with a small window that displayed the busying city surrounding them. 

Iwaizumi gestured for him to sit across from him, taking a seat behind his desk. As soon as he sat down, his eyes scanned his desk. There were a few papers lying askew but what really caught his attention was the wooden picture frame that Iwaizumi had set up. The picture it displayed was of Koji and Iwaizumi, Koji sitting in Iwaizumi’s lap as they both grinned at the camera. Oikawa’s heart clenched as his brown eyes met with Iwaizumi’s, and he began talking.

“I was Koji’s preschool teacher” Oikawa lied, Iwaizumi’s expression changing as soon as he heard his younger brother’s name. When Iwaizumi did this, Oikawa noticed dark circles under his beautiful eyes and realized how tired Iwaizumi must have been.

“Oh really?” Iwaizumi replied, his voice lacking any emotion at all. Oikawa nodded, nervously kicking his legs under his chair. 

“He was such a sweet child, I was devastated when I heard about his passing” Oikawa continued, Iwaizumi’s face blank as he nodded.

“Yeah, ” Iwaizumi said, eyes unfocused. 

“I’m very sorry about your loss” Oikawa said, but that part wasn’t a lie. He really was sorry that this happened to the both of the brothers.

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi said, but his voice had began to darken. Oikawa swallowed dryly, his nerves on edge.

“Koji’s preschool teacher was one of my best friends,” Iwaizumi started, eyes narrowing. Oikawa’s breathing stopped and his blood felt like ice, rushing through his body.

“So are you going to tell me who the fuck you actually are, or do I have to kick you out of my shop?” Iwaizumi asked, his eyes dark pools of emotion. Oikawa practically shook in his seat, his breathing coming out uneven and rugged.

“You’re brother asked me to help you,” Oikawa stuttered out, flinching under Iwaizumi’s gaze. 

“Did he now?” Iwaizumi said, leaning his elbows against his desk, his tone shadowed. “And when was this?”

“The other day” Oikawa whispered, leaning back in his chair as Iwaizumi leaned further in. 

“That’s not possible” Iwaizumi said icily. “My little brother is dead,”

When Oikawa didn’t respond, Iwaizumi smirked humorlessly. 

“It’s not like his ghost told you,” he said, laughing dryly. When Oikawa didn’t laugh and just lowered his head even lower, Iwaizumi’s smirk dissolved into a frown.

“Are you trying to tell me you saw my brother’s ghost?” he asked, his voice hollow. For a while Oikawa sat as still as a statue, until he finally nodded slowly. Iwaizumi instantly stood up violently, almost knocking his chair over.

“I need you to leave,” he said, fuming with anger. 

“But-” Oikawa tried to say, but Iwaizumi wouldn’t let him say anything else.

“Get out,” he said, his voice horrifyingly empty. Oikawa got up and let himself out of Iwaizumi’s office, looking back one last time to see Iwaizumi’s face no longer angry, but devastated as he gazed vacantly at the picture that Oikawa had seen earlier.

Oikawa shook his head sadly as he made his way out of the hardware store. However, before he left, he left his business card for the coffee shop on the front counter.

“I’m not giving up just yet," Oikawa muttered to himself, a wave of frigid, winter air attacked him as he stepped outside.

_ "I’ll never give up ,"  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my friend Luden!! have a great one!

 

 

 

Iwaizumi felt like he was sinking, plummeting deeper and deeper into his emotions. The longing he felt as he stared at the picture in front of him was practically eating him from the inside out. His head lay snuggly on his arm as he struggled to keep his unshed tears from falling.

 

Iwaizumi had grown up in a busy household, both his parents owning big portions of an important company. While food and warmth was always plentiful, interaction with his parents was not. His parents weren’t necessarily neglective of him or bad people in general, but he often went many days without a word from either of them. He also was homeschooled his whole life, so he didn’t have many opportunities to meet many new friends. His days were pretty dull until about  three years ago when a miracle occurred that brought the distant family together.

 

Koji was born.

 

When his mother was pregnant with Koji she was forced to stay home much more, causing Iwaizumi to be much closer with his mother than he had been his whole life. Once his mother had Koji she reluctantly had to return to work, but Iwaizumi was no longer alone. His days were brightened with a smiling baby boy Iwaizumi had the honor to take care of.

 

Koji was always happy, his smile more radiant than the sun and his laugh always loud and contagious. The resemblance that he had to Iwaizumi blew his mind a little bit more everyday as he watched him grow up. Koji had been extremely adventurous, often going on journeys outside in their front yard and collecting exotic bugs at their lake house. Iwaizumi remembered how they would play a game where Koji was a knight and Iwaizumi his steed. They would sometimes play from the brightening light of morning to the dimming of night, only returning home to eat snacks Iwaizumi would prepare for the both of them. Even Iwaizumi’s worst moods could be lifted from one smile from his little brother.

 

Koji being taken from him is like the sun being ripped from his own personal solar system.Without Koji, his days remained dark and pointless. Without Koji’s blinding smile, it seemed Iwaizumi had forgotten how to do just that. He always put on his best plastic one for the people surrounding him, but the life that used to spark in his hazel eyes was never quite there anymore. Honestly, Iwaizumi was just scaring himself.

 

“Iwaizumi?” he heard his best friend call from the entrance of his office. It seemed that he had been standing there for a while, watching him stare blankly at the picture. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and sat up quickly, smoothing out his ruffled hair.

 

“Sorry, everything ok out there, Daichi?” Iwaizumi said, trying to give his friend a reassuring smile. It was obvious that Daichi knew it wasn’t very genuine and he gave him a look that said ‘we’ll talk about this later’.

 

“Yeah, was just wondering where you were. You disappeared in here with that guy a while ago, what was he all about?” he asked, leaning his back casually against the door frame. Iwaizumi physically tensed, his face screwing into a dark frown.

 

“Oh, him? Nothing, he was just trying to get me to buy something,” he lied, his tone stilted. Daichi’s eyebrows rose, and while he didn’t say it verbally Iwaizumi knew he saw through his bullshit lie.

 

Daichi and Iwaizumi met on Koji’s first day of preschool. Daichi had been Koji’s teacher, and when Iwaizumi didn’t want to let go he literally had to pull Koji out of his arms. While Koji was extremely excited for school, Iwaizumi wasn’t ready to let his buddy go quite yet. But Daichi had reassured him that Koji would be just fine here, and when Iwaizumi saw how much fun Koji was already having he thanked the teacher for knocking some sense into him. Eventually, after seeing each other twice everyday (once to drop Koji off and another to pick him up) the two began to get closer and closer. Sometimes Iwaizumi would end up staying long after all the other parents had filtered out, talking about nothing and everything while Koji stacked blocks on the table opposite from where they sat.

 

When Koji died, Daichi quit his job as a teacher and came to work with Iwaizumi in his hardware store.

 

‘It just wasn’t the same without Koji there,’ he had told him, but Iwaizumi knew better. Daichi had quit to make sure Iwaizumi was doing alright, to keep an eye on him. Even though Iwaizumi loved having Daichi work with him, Iwaizumi hoped that that eventually he’d go back to teaching. He knew that Daichi loved to teach, and Daichi being stuck here with him made him feel extremely guilty.

 

After about ten minutes of the pair conversing Daichi politely excused himself to go tend to the store. Iwaizumi rested his chin atop the wooden desk and closed his eyes, hoping his thoughts would stray away from his little brother. He stayed that way until a piercing bang startled him into opening his eyes.

 

The picture of him and his brother had fallen face down on the table, inches from his face.

 

_‘That’s odd,’_ he thought to himself as he reached to pick the picture back up. But before his fingers could grasp the cool metal the picture frame shot back upright, his brother’s face circled in bright, red marker. Iwaizumi shook his head, convinced he must be seeing things. Another bang caught his attention, then another, then another. All the picture frames he had set up on his wall fell one by one, each sharp crash getting louder as the glass shattered against the obsidian colored floor of his office.

 

Iwaizumi backed up into the farthest wall from the broken frames that littered the tiles, his eyes wide and terrified as writing began to materialize on his wall in the same red that had circled his little brother’s face just seconds ago. The words that were presented on his wall turned his blood to ice. In his brother’s messy handwriting, it read ‘He was telln truth’. Iwaizumi remembered trying to teach Koji how to spell ‘telling’, but he could never remember how the i and the g.

 

_‘This can’t be happening,’_ Iwaizumi told himself. _‘There’s no possible way this could be happening.’_

 

_‘It has to be him,’_ he thought, glaring at the image of the man in his head. _‘Somehow, the man who came earlier had to be behind this.’_

 

Iwaizumi grabbed his jacket and hastily made his way out of his office, his only goal finding this man. Then he realized that he had no idea where this man was. When he looked around he saw Daichi walking towards him with something in his hand.

 

“Uh, i think that guy who came earlier left his business card,” Daichi commented, offering him a small white, cardboard card. ‘Oikawa Tooru, Evergreen Cafe’ the green text read, also providing the address of where the man worked.

 

“Perfect,” Iwaizumi said, turning his back to his friend and walking towards the exit.

 

“Hey, where are you going?!” Daichi asked incredulously. Iwaizumi didn’t turn to look back at him, but he responded bitterly as he continued towards the door.

 

“To tell this guy justhow much I don’t want to buy what he’s selling.”

 

 

     

* * *

 

 

Oikawa hummed half-heartedly as he finished washing out the dirty coffee cups that stacked next to him. Suga and him had about thirty minutes until they closed up shop so only a few customers were still milling around, taking last sips of their drinks and last nibbles of their sweets.

 

Eventually him and Suga were the only one’s remaining in the now serene coffee shop.

 

“When do you think he’ll come around?” Suga asked nonchalantly, sweeping the excess dirt and crumbs from the wooden floor boards. Oikawa shrugged, hanging up his green apron on his hanger.

 

“You never really know,” Oikawa responded quietly, leaning his elbows on the counter. Oikawa watched with tired eyes as his best friend finished sweeping and made his way over to put his apron away as well.

 

“You ready to lock up?” Suga asked, but before Oikawa could respond the front door slammed open, the little bells jingling aggressively. Oikawa turned his head to inform their customer that they were closing up for the day, but the words died on his lips when he saw who was now glaring at him so sharply it could cut through iron like butter.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime stood in the entrance of his shop, holding up the white business card he had left behind. Oikawa reflexively took a few steps back, the look Iwaizumi was throwing him making him uneasy.

 

“Iwaizumi-san,” Oikawa started, holding a shaky hand out in front of him for protection. Not like he could do anything if Iwaizumi decided to attack him, with those muscles Iwaizumi could probably knock him out with one flick to his forehead.

 

“Can i help you?” Oikawa continued, his voice and stature hopefully more confident than it had been when Iwaizumi first entered.

 

“We need to talk,” Iwaizumi barked out, his tone angry. But Oikawa could hear something else in his voice, something resembling terror. Iwaizumi spared Suga a glance, then directed those intense hazel eyes back in his direction.

 

“Alone,” Iwaizumi said, glancing at Suga a second time. Suga sent Oikawa a worried glance but Oikawa shook his head and gave him a (hopefully) unperturbed smile.

 

“I’ll meet you at the apartment,” Oikawa said reassuringly, and with that Suga nodded and hurried his way past Iwaizumi, leaving behind the stiff atmosphere of the coffee shop.

 

“So, how can i help you?” Oikawa began, but Iwaizumi shook his head.

 

“How did you do it?” Iwaizumi asked him, letting the business card flutter down from his fingers to the cold, hard ground. Oikawa tilted his head to the side, confused by what Iwaizumi was asking him.

 

“Do what?” Oikawa asked innocently, the gears in his mind turning, trying to understand his question.

 

“How did you make the pictures on my wall fall?" Iwaizumi asked, taking a step closer to him. "And how did you manage to make that red marker  show up on my wall so long after you left? That must take skill,” Iwaizumi said bitterly, his eyebrows lifted as if daring him to say something.

 

“I didn’t do any of that,” Oikawa said cautiously, slowly taking a few more steps backwards.

 

“Oh yeah?” Iwaizumi laughed, but it was dark and dry. “If you didn’t do it, then who did?”

 

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Oikawa said nervously, his back hitting the frigid stone counter. Iwaizumi was getting dangerously close to him, but Oikawa would not back down.

 

“I _dare you_ to answer that,” Iwaizumi whispered harshly, so close to him that Iwaizumi was practically pinning him to the counter. Oikawa’s breathing was puffing out  unevenly as he tried to think of an outcome where he kept all his limbs, but his thoughts were fuzzy and jumbled in his head.

 

A shrill crash sounded from behind him, Iwaizumi’s head whipping towards the source of the noise. Oikawa turned his head slowly and saw that a coffee mug resting on a shelf had fallen and broken, the clay pieces littering the wooden floorboards. And like a domino affect, all the remaining mugs and tea cups fell simultaneously, grouping together like a multicolored mosaic.

 

Then the plastic chairs began to topple over, their skinny legs pointing towards the ceiling. The bell that usually sounded when someone opened the door began to ring, the high frequency setting the pair’s nerves even more on edge.

 

Iwaizumi soaked in all that was happening around him, his sun kissed skin paling and his hazel eyes wide and vulnerable. Those eyes then looked at Oikawa as if pleading him to fix this.

 

“Koji, you need to stop!” Oikawa yelled desperately, his voice barely louder than the rigorous twinkling of the bells. Even so, everything stopped as soon as the words left his lips. The shop was left eerily silent, both of them waiting for something to happen.

 

“Thank you,” Oikawa commented, pushing the still scared stiff Iwaizumi off off him as made his way confidently to the middle of the room.

 

“Will you please show yourself to me?” Oikawa asked softly, his tone calm and inviting. Seconds later Koji’s form appeared next to Iwaizumi, a small frown on his young face.

 

“What’s wrong with Niichan?” He asked innocently, round eyes gazing up at his older brother who was currently staring at Oikawa with an unreadable expression.

 

“Can’t he see me?” Koji said, his voice small and sorrowful. Oikawa’s heart just about snapped in two when Koji wrapped his skinny arms around Iwaizumi’s waist, burrowing his face in his side. Iwaizumi visually shivered, eyes darting down to where Koji was hugging him.

 

“Oikawa, what’s happening?” Iwaizumi asked, panic shining in his eyes. Oikawa smiled at him sadly, gesturing down to where Koji now was gripping his shirt, trying to climb onto Iwaizumi’s back. Iwaizumi was shaking violently now, his hands coming up to pull at his hair furiously.

 

“This is impossible, this can’t be happening,” Iwaizumi whispered to himself, taking a few steps backwards. Koji left Iwaizumi and materialized next to Oikawa, looking at him expectingly.

 

“He can see me, right?” Koji asked quietly, his eyes glued to his small, blue sneakers. Oikawa shook his head sadly, trying not to let any tears slip out.

 

Koji mournfully gazed up at Oikawa, looked at Iwaizumi one last time, then disappeared. Oikawa’s eyes landed on Iwaizumi again, who head was buried in his palms.

 

“Iwaizumi, are you alright?” Oikawa asked, his arm reaching out to comfort the distressed man across from him. Iwaizumi immediately jerked up, his eyes wide and bloodshot.

 

“I have to go,” he whispered, backing away from Oikawa slowly. Oikawa watched as he eventually made his way to the exit.

 

“I have to go,” he said again, louder and surer this time. And with that he turned and ran out of the coffee shop, the twinkling of the bells mocking him as the door slammed closed.

 

Oikawa let out a heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his brown curls, back sliding down the wall as he took in his surroundings.

 

He wasn’t sure what was a bigger mess, his shop or this whole freaking situation.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went well...thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

 

The bitter gusts of winter wind nipped at Iwaizumi’s face relentlessly as he sprinted, his mind swimming. He ran all the way back to his apartment, not even slowing at the strange looks strangers were giving him. He bounded up the staircase and shakily unlocked his apartment door.  When he looked at his phone he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment that Daichi had left him five worried voicemails and about twenty angry texts as he threw himself on his old, green couch. He curled into himself, letting a warm tear glide down his frozen cheek. That one tear was the first of many more to come.

 

He lay his head atop his knee and he let free all the emotion he had been holding inside for the last month. All the times he displayed a painfully fake smile just for the people surrounding him, all the nights he forced himself to stop thinking about his brother and just _sleep, go to sleep, Hajime,_ all the times he couldn’t bare to step into Koji’s room because of all the memories painted on the wall, he let all the sorrow surge out in the form of tears as he finally let himself properly mourn his brother. He let out a deep, broken sob as all the regret, all the guilt, trickled down his face and met at the indent of his chin. Iwaizumi picked up the picture of Koji that lay on the table next to his couch and hugged it close to his heart.

 

Iwaizumi lost track of how long he stayed like that, but when he finally sat up and wiped his excess tears away he felt like he had shed twenty pounds. Iwaizumi felt like a complete idiot, attacking that poor man like that. Oikawa was just trying to help him and he literally screamed at him. He had _almost_ hit him. Iwaizumi couldn’t possibly feel more awful about the whole situation. Sure, Iwaizumi could convince himself that somehow Oikawa had rigged his shop to do all that impossible stuff, but the raw emotion he had felt in the coffee shop couldn’t have been staged. The warmth that had coursed through his veins, the underlying suspicion that someone was touching him, the feeling of idolization that was passed onto him, none of it could have possibly been fake.

 

He promised himself that he would make it all right as he kissed the photo sweetly and set it back down on the table where he got it from. He stood up, stretching out all the excess stress that had settled deep inside his bones. He grabbed his phone and dialed Daichi’s phone number, pressing the phone up to his ear. Daichi picked up almost instantaneously, yelling hysterically in Iwaizumi ear.

 

_“Iwaizumi, what the actual_ _fuck_ ,” Daichi bit out, continuing to rant on about how he just left out of the blue and how he hasn’t heard anything from him since then. When Iwaizumi didn’t say anything Daichi started to get even more irritated.

 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Daichi sighed, the excess static he heard over the phone hinting that he has plopped down on his couch. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and leaned forward, resting his elbow on his leg.

 

_“Man, do I have a story for you, Daichi.”_

 

 

  


_______________

  
  
  
  


Oikawa’s head lay snuggly on the heel of his palm as his eyes gazed out the window. He looked at his desolate coffee shop, which no longer looked like the inside had experienced a category five hurricane. It had taken the collective efforts of both Oikawa and Suga to restore the shop to its former state. Oikawa had to hold the other back when he explained what had happened in the store. The mental image of soft, gentle Suga ‘fighting Iwaizumi for how he treated him’ as the other had yelled as he wriggled to try and slip from his friend’s grip on him, made Oikawa smile softly out the window.

 

While he hadn’t exactly enjoyed it, Oikawa wasn’t angry with Iwaizumi for the way he acted. If he were in Iwaizumi’s place, he probably would have done something very similar. His heart clenched for the man who had lost his brother as he continued to stare out his apartment, his warm breath fogging up the glass with foggy condensation.

 

“I’m gonna make some hot chocolate, want any?” he heard Suga’s charismatic voice chime from behind him. Oikawa turned to see his best friend smiling softly at him, his silvery, ash blonde hair slightly mussed. “That would be awesome,” Oikawa responded and gave his friend a grin he had meant to be genuine,but it felt a little too hollow. Suga nodded and Oikawa turned back to gazing out the window. What Oikawa didn’t see was the uneasy frown that Suga gave his friend as he walked to make the two of them some drinks.

   

Oikawa was beginning to zone out when a familiar head of dark brown hair in the corner of his vision caught his eye. He did a double take when he saw Iwaizumi Hajime peer into his empty shop, another man attatched at his hip as he looked around nervously like they were committing something illegal. Oikawa immediately jumped to his feet, turning on his heel and almost running straight into his friend holding a mug of hot chocolate for him to take. Suga gave him a puzzled look, wondering what could have gotten his friend so worked up.

 

“Iwaizumi and some... other guy are at the shop,” Oikawa explained, maneuvering around his friend excitably. “Stay here!” he called over his shoulder, grabbing his dark brown jacket off the hook and quickly tugging it on.

 

“Oh _hell_ no!” he heard Suga screech, setting down the hot chocolates to grab his dark green jacket as well. When Oikawa gave him a surprised look he just scoffed as he zipped his jacket up to his chin.

 

“Like I’m leaving you alone with that guy again,” Suga said, his pretty brown eyes filled with determination. Oikawa shrugged, holding the front door open for his friend as he sashayed in front of him, flashing Oikawa his signature playful grin. The pair bounded down the stairs and threw open the door of their apartment complex, catching sight of Iwaizumi and the other man casually leaning up against the outside of their shop. Him and Suga crossed the street quickly, waving and trying to get the other men’s attention. It was the other man who saw them first, who then nudged Iwaizumi and gestured in their direction. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he dragged the other man with him as he ran up to meet them halfway. As soon as they arrived it looked like Iwaizumi was about to say something when Suga raised a silencing hand.

 

“Which one of you is Iwaizumi-san?” Suga asked, displaying a too sweet smile. Oikawa looked at him incredulously because he knew what actions followed with that smile. Iwaizumi cleared his throat, taking a step closer to the pair opposite him.

 

“That would be me,” he said politely, but before he could extend his hand for Suga to shake Suga _flicked_ him smack dab in the middle of his forehead. All three of their jaws hung open as Suga placed a hand on his hip, raising his eyebrows at Iwaizumi boldly.

 

“Suga, what-?!” Oikawa shrieked, his voice high pitched and staggered, but Iwaizumi cut him off.

 

“I deserved that,” Iwaizumi stated, rubbing at the new, red spot on his forehead. Then, to Oikawa’s further astonishment, bowed his head to the both of them.

 

“I’m extremely sorry about the way I acted,” he said sincerely. “I promise it will never happen again.” Suga looked mildly surprised, but then smiled.

 

“If I knew you were so polite I wouldn’t have flicked you,” Suga said matter-of-factly, reaching out to shake his hand. Iwaizumi laughed and took it, then turned to the other man next to him who was fidgeting nervously.

 

“This is my close friend, Sawamura Daichi,” he said, gesturing to the still gaping man. Sawamura cleared his throat, his face slightly red as he held out his his hand for the two of them to shake.

 

“It’s nice to meet you both,” he said politely, smiling charmingly at them. Oikawa couldn’t help but notice how Suga’s cheeks were dusted a fair pink as he shook Sawamura’s hand.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sawamura-san, Iwaizumi-san,” Suga said, Oikawa nodding in agreement. “You can call me Daichi,” Daichi commented, smiling at Suga again. Oikawa smiled, for he could feel the chemistry brewing between the two already. When Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi he noticed that Iwaizumi was smirking knowingly at Daichi as well, which means he wasn’t the only one who felt it.

 

“How can I help you?” Oikawa asked, even though he already knew the answer. Iwaizumi shifted his weight from side to side uncomfortably, not meeting Oikawa’s eyes. Daichi squeezed Iwaizumi’s shoulder, encouraging him to answer.

 

“Is there any possible way i could, maybe, talk to Koji?” Iwaizumi asked passively, eyes still glued to his feet. Oikawa smiled kindly at him, flattening his brown waves instinctively.

 

“I,myself,can’t make him come to us, but I’m sure he wants to talk to you as well,” Oikawa stated, gesturing for Iwaizumi and Daichi to follow them. The four of them walked back to Oikawa’s and Suga’s apartment, the atmosphere lively, yet uneasy.

 

“Hey, is it ok if Iwaizumi and I talk alone in here?” Oikawa asked Suga and Daichi as soon as they arrived to the living room of their apartment, who were chatting about their favorite types of coffee. Suga nodded and latched onto Daichi’s forearm playfully, leading him away from the both of them.

 

“Daichi and I will be in my room if you need us,” Suga called over his shoulder. Iwaizumi whistled teasingly at the two of them, making Suga laugh lightly and Daichi glare at Iwaizumi over his shoulder as he was pulled away. Oikawa shook his head at them, smiling lightly as he sat down on the couch, patting the space next to him, inviting Iwaizumi to join him. Iwaizumi did as he was told, slowly lowering himself to the comfortable looking sofa.

 

“Hey Koji, if you’re here I have someone who wants to talk to you,” Oikawa said cheerfully, laughing softly at the way Iwaizumi paled as the lights flickered slightly.

 

“Stop joking around, goofball,” Oikawa said frivolously, giving Iwaizumi a small smile. “You’re scaring your older brother.” Soon after he said those words, Koji appeared in front of the both of them. Oikawa noted that Koji looked much healthier than he had in the past, his usually sick, green skin a glowing tan. Koji smiled wolfishly at the pair, jumping up and down happily. When Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was looking at the middle of the room, he mouthed ‘Is he here?’ to Oikawa. Oikawa nodded and winked at Iwaizumi, pinpointing his attention back to the small child who was beaming at them.

 

“Can Niichan see me now?” Koji asked lightheartedly, continuing to jump up and down. Oikawa shook his head, smiling sadly at the way Koji visually deflated. Even then, he still smiled gleefully.

 

“That’s ok,” he said, walking over to Iwaizumi and sitting in his lap. “Niichan seems happier now.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as soon as Koji settled himself on his legs, but he smiled soon after.

 

“Will you tell him I said hi?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa seriously, looking questionably at the space where Koji took up, silently asking Oikawa if he was there. He smiled even wider when Oikawa nodded. “He can hear you,” Oikawa laughed softly at the way Iwaizumi’s eyes lit up like a child on christmas morning.

 

“Hey, buddy,” Iwaizumi said joyfully, his eyes beginning to mist up slightly. Koji’s smile was brighter than any light Oikawa had ever seen.

 

“Hi, Niichan!” Koji said, nuzzling his head lovingly into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. “He says Hi,” Oikawa tells Iwaizumi, eyes watering at the sight of the two brothers. Iwaizumi finally relaxed, letting a single tear pool over. The joyful atmosphere darkened slightly, as Iwaizumi took a shaky inhale.

 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you, Koji” Iwaizumi said, his voice breaking. He raised a hand to wipe the tear away,but Koji’s small hand reached out and grabbed his larger one, causing his hand to stop moving suddenly.

 

“I don’t want Niichan to blame himself ‘cause it wasn’t his fault,” Koji said in a doleful manner. Oikawa told Iwaizumi what Koji had said, making Iwaizumi shake his head.

 

“But it was my fault, Koji,” Iwaizumi said, his voice small. “I should’ve been able to get to you fast enough, I should’ve been watching you,” Iwaizumi continued, his voice losing getting weaker with every word, like a fire that was slowly burning out.

 

“I should have been your hero,” he croaked, another tear rolling down his cheek. Koji’s shook his head, eyes wide.

 

“Niichan was my hero!” Koji exclaimed. “Niichan always made me mac ‘n cheese on Sundays! And,he always played with me every day and always made me laugh!” Koji continued, his smile growing. “It’s just like in the game where you were my mighty steed! I could never do it without you there! Even when I fell down into the mean water and my chest hurt really bad, when I saw Niichan I knew everything would be a-ok!” Oikawa told Iwaizumi what he had said, heart breaking at the expression on Iwaizumi’s face.

 

“I’m so sorry, Koji,” Iwaizumi choked out, as more tears continued to fall. Koji started crying as well at the sight of his devastated older brother, hugging him tighter and burrowing his head into his chest.

 

“I love you, Niichan,” Koji said into Iwaizumi’s cotton shirt. Oikawa told him what he had said and Iwaizumi laughed, his bloodshot eyes beaming with fondness for the small boy who was curled up on his lap.  

 

“I love you too, buddy,” Iwaizumi said, eyes wiping away his tears. “So, so much.” At his words Koji smiled radiantly, bunching his fingers into a fist, holding it near Iwaizumi’’s. When Oikawa told him what he was doing, Iwaizumi laughed again, a wistful sob following soon after. He held up his fist, sobbing again when he felt Koji’s fist hit his in a playful fistbump. Koji giggled happily, grinning warmly up at Iwaizumi. Suddenly, Koji looked away from Iwaizumi, his innocent eyes round in wonder.

 

“Oikawa-chan, what’s that light over there?” Koji asked, those big, doe eyes finally landing on Oikawa. Oikawa smiled, a blissful tear slipping down his face.

 

“That light’s for you, cutie,” Oikawa said, a jovial smile plastered on his face. Oikawa’s heart warmed at the way Koji’s eyes lit up, staring off into the distance again where the light most likely lay. Iwaizumi looked bewildered at Oikawa, asking him what the problem was.

 

“He’s ready to move on, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa said, causing Iwaizum to suck in a sharp breath. But then he smiled sadly, nodding at Oikawa.

 

“Can Niichan come with me?” Koji asked, tugging lightly at Iwaizumi’s shirt. Oikawa shook his head sadly, his heart dropping into his stomach. Koji smiled nevertheless, hugging Iwaizumi tightly against him.

 

“That’s okay, because Niichan’s here so I know it’ll be okay!” Koji said confidently. “Niichan really is my hero,” Koji said, giving Iwaizumi one last kiss on his nose, making Koji giggle happily. Oikawa told Iwaizumi what he had said, causing Iwaizumi to let out another heart wrenching sob. Even so, the smile that was on his face was broken, but genuine.

 

“I love you so much, Koji,” Iwaizumi said, shivering when Koji rose from his spot on Iwaizumi’s lap, leaving him feeling cold and alone.

 

“I love you too, Niichan,” Koji grinned ear to ear as he took a final step forward and disappeared into the unknown. Oikawa could feel that he was happy in the light now, smiling sadly to Iwaizumi who was giving him a knowing look.

 

“He’s gone, isn’t he,” Iwaizumi stated, his voice hollow. Oikawa nodded, frowning deep when Iwaizumi sunk his face into his hands. But unlike what he had thought, when Iwaizumi sat up straight again he showed Oikawa a beautiful, sincere, watery smile. It was then Oikawa finally understood just how unbelievably gorgeous this man was.

 

“Thank you so much, Oikawa Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, gratitude shining in those freaking perfect, alluring, hazel orbs. “There’s nothing in the world I could possibly do to show you just how much I owe to you, but maybe we could meet up for lunch sometime?” Oikawa laughed, grinning at the man sitting opposite to him.

 

“That would be perfect, _Iwa-chan_ _,”_ Oikawa sang, his laughter chimed like bells at the way Iwaizumi scrunched his nose in distaste at his newfound nickname. The pair playfully teased each other, but eventually planned to meet for lunch the next day.

  
Suga and Daichi smiled at each other from their shared hiding spot behind the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much crying gdi.. thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's kinda late, I have no excuses tbh...But thanks for the kudos and comments!! I appreciate every single one ily all so much <3

* * *

Iwaizumi woke to the soft rays of the morning sun peeking in through his bedroom window and the quiet hum of the heater. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stretching as he threw the warm covers off his body. The cold hit him like an ocean wave and he groaned, longing to crawl back under the warm blankets. Yet, he peeled himself out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

The tile floor felt like ice against his feet as he entered the bathroom, eyes meeting with his reflection. Iwaizumi smiled slightly as he noticed the purple bags under his eyes were beginning to subside, and his skin was starting to regain its glow. After brushing his teeth,he slowly made his way back into his room and returned to his recumbent position on his bed. He gazed up at the ceiling and he turned to look at the picture of Koji he kept on his bed side, smiling slightly.

Nostalgia clenched at his chest, but the wistful smile remained on his face. Instead of the sadness and guilt that he had previously felt, he understood that it was time to let go of the past. He decided that he would enjoy the painfully few, but wonderful years he spent with Koji as bittersweet memories that he would never forget.

He wondered what his future would look like from now on, his fingers absentmindedly drumming against his chest. Would he continue to work at the hardware store or maybe pursue another career? Would he continue living in this apartment or eventually move into a bigger house? No matter the variety of possible futures he whisked up in his mind, all had one peice in common.

Oikawa Tooru.

 

The man, quiet literally, entered his life like a raging hurricane. Somehow, Iwaizumi knew the second the other man stepped into his shop his whole life would change forever. Oikawa was witty, playful, and honestly, the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. His brown eyes glittered as if they contained small worlds. Iwaizumi could stare into them for the rest of his life and never grow bored. His fair skin shimmered with life and his wavy curls bob slightly with every step he takes. When he smiles his eyes crinkle at the sides, dimples indented in his cheeks. When he laughs, his eyes close completely and a healthy red floods his complexion, the whole world stopping to listen to the engaging chime.

He remembers the stubbornness in Oikawa’s eyes when Iwaizumi had accused him of lying, the passion that he had expressed. Iwaizumi can’t imagine what going from person to person, having to listen to all of them accuse him of lying felt like, when all he wanted to do was help. While Iwaizumi would never admit it to him, he respects Oikawa like no one else. Iwaizumi truly doesn’t know where he’d be without Oikawa Tooru.

Shaking his head, he tried to knock any thoughts of the man aside for the time being. He grabs for his cell phone, quickly pulling up his messages with Daichi. He sent him a quick text, inviting him to his apartment. He set his phone down on his bedside table and hurried to pull on something decent, preparing himself for the conversation he was about to have.

 

* * *

 

 

 _“_ I’m _fired_?” Daichi asked incredulously, his eyebrows arched and his jaw dropped dramatically. Iwaizumi gave his friend a small smile while Daichi processed the information.

“ _Why_?” Daichi coughed out, shaking his head like he was trying to wake himself up from a dream. “Did I do something wrong? I swear I restocked the nails before I left last night.” When Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, Daichi’s features screwed inward.

“Ok, _maybe_ I forgot to restock the nails, but it’ll never happen again!” Daichi continued, fidgeting slightly. Iwaizumi laughed and shook his head, savoring the look of confusion that Daichi was giving him.

“I’m not firing you because you did something wrong,” Iwaizumi said, laughing at the look of relief that Daichi had on his face.

“Wait, then why are you firing me?” Daichi asked, his eyes wide with wonder. Iwaizumi sighed softly, pulling out his phone and handing it to the other. Daichi studied it, narrowing as he finished.

“I don’t understand,” Daichi stated, handing Iwaizumi back his phone. Iwaizumi took his phone back, stashing it in his front pocket.

“That was an email I sent to the school, telling them you’re ready to return to work on Monday,” Iwaizumi said, cutting Daichi off when it looked like he was going to protest.

“Even though I know you love showing off your biceps in the muscle shirts I let you wear to work,” Iwaizumi started, chuckling at the way Daichi’s eyes widened in protest. “I know you’re not really happy working at the hardware store.” Daichi frowned slightly, but said nothing.

“Now, I’ll definitely miss the extra help,” Iwaizumi said with a playful smirk, “But I think I can handle things around here by myself-.” Daichi cut Iwaizumi off with a huge hug that knocked the breath right out of his lungs. Iwaizumi laughed slightly and returned the bone crushing hug Daichi was giving him. When Daichi pulled back he was smiling so wide it looked like it was hurting his jaw.

“But are you okay?” Daichi asked, his smile faltering. Iwaizumi saw the concern in his best friend’s eyes, so he flashed him a reassuring grin.

“I may not be ‘okay’ yet,” Iwaizumi said honestly, “But I’m getting better every day.” When Daichi frowned again, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him.

“Go teach, you huge loser-” Iwaizumi said, laughing happily when Daichi cut him off with another tight hug.

“Thank you so much,” Daichi said, releasing Iwaizumi and sitting back into the couch. Iwaizumi gave him a small smile, also letting his head rest against the soft cushions.

“Hey, don’t you have a date today?” Daichi asked suddenly, his light brown eyes teasing.

“It’s not a date,” Iwaizumi snapped, but there was no venom or bight in his words. Daichi raised an eyebrow, grinning at the way Iwaizumi’s cheeks flushed.

“Is that so?” Daichi said, laughing slightly. Iwaizumi punched his shoulder softly, snickering at the way Daichi cradled it afterwards.

“I’d better leave so _Iwa-chan_ can get get ready for his _date_ _,”_ Daichi said jokingly, getting up to grab his jacket. His face paled when Iwaizumi followed him, quickly grabbing his coat off the hook and shutting the door. Not even two seconds later Daichi opened the door again, his expression soft.

“Really though,” Daichi said, giving him a genuine smile. “Thank you, Iwaizumi.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa sighed heavily, throwing yet another shirt over his shoulder to join the pile that was forming near the entrance to his room. For the last twenty minutes, Oikawa had tried on at least ten different shirts, none of which he thought was worthy to wear to lunch with Iwaizumi. He huffed out a frustrated breath fell back onto his bed in despair.

_“ Suga!"_ Oikawa called, unnecessarily drawing out the ‘a’ at the end of his name. Seconds later, Suga opened the door to his room, eyeing the pile of clothes warily.

“Suga, I have nothing wear,” Oikawa whined, throwing his arms out childishly. Suga blinked, then immediately turned and left, closing the door silently, as if he was never there. Oikawa’s jaw dropped to the floor, yelling at Suga to _“Get the hell back in here! Mom, don’t leave me!”_

When he didn’t return, Oikawa gave up all hope, sinking deeper into his bed. About a minute later, Suga opened his door and held up a dark blue tshirt.

“Wear this, blue is one of your best colors,” Suga commented, throwing the shirt to Oikawa, effectively shutting him up. Oikawa examined the shirt, holding it up to his chest. Suga was right, the blue complemented his eyes nicely.

“Thanks, Mommy,” Oikawa joked, sticking out his tongue,showing Suga a peace sign. Suga picked up one of the many shirts that were sprawled out on the floor of his bedroom, chucking it mercilessly at Oikawa’s face.

“Don’t call me Mommy, it’s weird,” Suga commented, turning to walk out of Oikawa’s room.

“Would you rather me call you Daddy?” Oikawa asked, cackling when Suga choked and turned back to him, eyes wide in surprise.

“Mommy’s fine,” Suga replied, giving up on getting rid of his new nickname. Oikawa guffawed as Suga playfully told him to clean his room, slamming the door as he left. Oikawa chuckled softly, pulling off his pajama shirt and replacing it with the one Suga lent to him. Pulling on a pair of black jeans, Oikawa smiled at the way the shirt hugged his form, turning in front of the mirror. Grabbing his phone, Oikawa opened the door to his room and left, hastily making his way to the bathroom. He splashed his face with the icy water, hurrying to dab it dry. Oikawa met his eyes in the reflection, frowning slightly.

He had stayed up pretty late last night, researching about this new ghost. The ghost was a middle aged woman, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in a black pantsuit, her lips colored a bright red. She had come to him the day before, delirious and terrified. Oikawa found out she was an important political figure, and she was assassinated the day before. The police had arrested her husband, framing him for murder, but the ghost knew better. She had seen her killer, and it was not her husband. So at the moment, Oikawa was trying to figure out how he could go up to the police and tell him the husband was not guilty, without seeming guilty himself.

‘ _If only I knew someone in the police force_ ,’  Oikawa thought to himself, dabbing on the last of his foundation. When his dark circles were fully hidden, Oikawa hurried out of the bathroom. He entered the living room, where Suga was curled up on the couch, face buried in a novel. Oikawa smiled at the sight, ruffling his silvery, ash blonde hair as he walked by, grinning when he scowled at him.

“I’m escorting you,” Suga called, throwing off the crochet blanket that he had snuggled into. Oikawa gave him a look of confusion, causing Suga to pinch Oikawa’s cheek.

“Like I’d let my baby go on a date with someone without striking a little fear into their hearts,” Suga said, smiling innocently as he went to retrieve their jackets. “What kind of Mother would allow such a thing?” Suga said, showing a shit-eating grin as he hands Oikawa his jacket. Oikawa accepts his fate as he lets Suga pull him out the door and down the stairs.

“Wait- this isn’t a date!” Oikawa called, but by the way Suga laughed he knew he didn’t believe him. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had agreed to meet in front of Oikawa’s cafe, then they’d walk together to another cafe down the street that had just opened.

The icy wind blew his hair out of his face, leaving it vulnerable and turning his nose red. Oikawa caught sight of Iwaizumi leaning against the door to his cafe, and he smiled kindly when their eyes met. Iwaizumi gave him a small smile as he moved to meet the pair, physically tensing when he made eye contact with Suga, making Oikawa chuckle lowly.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi greeted when he caught up to them, giving them a small wave. Oikawa waved back happily, while Suga just put his hands on his hips. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa frantically, but he shrugged in return as if to say, _‘Don’t ask me_.’ Suga walked closer to Iwaizumi, who instinctively flinched back.

“I want him home by nine o’clock,” Suga began, placing his pointer finger on Iwaizumi’s chest. “And if he comes home with any... _marks_ _,”_ Suga continued, raising on the tips of his toes so the two of them were the same height. “You’ll regret it.” Iwaizumi choked heavily, his face bright red. Oikawa snickered at the two of them, pulling Suga away from Iwaizumi by the back of his jacket.

“Suga, calm down,” Oikawa laughed, laughing harder when Suga nodded, satisfied with the condition Iwaizumi was reduced to.

 

“It’s not like that-,” Iwaizumi spluttered, causing Suga to smirk again.

“Leave,” Oikawa said, shoving Suga back towards their apartment. Suga complied and began walking back to their apartment, but before he opened the door he made eye contact with Iwaizumi one last time. He gestured two fingers towards his eyes, then to Iwaizumi’s as if saying ‘I’ll be watching,’ causing Iwaizumi to begin to choke again.

Oikawa laughed harder, patting Iwaizumi’s back as if to help him breath. “I’m so sorry,” Oikawa said, wiping stray tears from the corners of his eyes. Iwaizumi’s breathing returned to normal and he smirked slightly to the other.

“Your friend is _scary_ _,”_ Iwaizumi commented, gesturing for them to begin walking. Oikawa nodded in agreement as the pair began to make their way to the cafe, braving the wind as they went.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, so he tripped and fell, _on the customer_?” Oikawa laughed, setting down his coffee onto the small table him and Iwaizumi were sharing. The cafe had a homey feel to it, the walls a warm pink and the fireplace crackling in the corner. Iwaizumi and him had been sharing embarrassing stories about Suga and Daichi, causing them to be the loudest people in the quiet cafe.

“Yeah, we had to give the poor guy a discount, Daichi was so scared he was gonna press charges,” Iwaizumi laughed, marvelling at the way Oikawa’s eyes and nose scrunched up when he laughed. Unfortunately, he was not the only one taking notice to it. A group of teenage girls were sitting at a booth near them, twirling their hair and sipping their drinks suggestively at Oikawa.

“Looks like you have some fans,” Iwaizumi said, gesturing with his head to wear the girls were sitting. Oikawa turned his head and winked at the group, making the girls giggle. Iwaizumi glared as Oikawa turned back to him, laughing at the expression on Iwaizumi’s face.

“You’re literally the worst,” Iwaizumi said, taking a sip of his coffee. Oikawa shrugged lightly, not denying his comment. Iwaizumi looked behind him and saw another person staring at Oikawa.

“Looks like you don’t just attract girls,” Iwaizumi said, laughing when Oikawa’s eyes widened.

“I _knew_ you thought I was hot!” Oikawa yelled, causing Iwaizumi to spit out his coffee. “Not me, dumbass,” Iwaizumi said, “behind you.” Oikawa slowly turned around and immediately made eye contact with a young man with dark hair and intense blue eyes. He was wearing a brown apron, which signified that he worked at the cafe they were in, and a pair of light wash jeans. The man was scowling at him, and when he made eye contact with Oikawa, he began to walk over to the pair.

“Are you Oikawa Tooru, co-owner of the cafe down the street?” He asked, placing a hand on his hip. Oikawa’s eyes were drawn to his name tag, which read ‘Kageyama Tobio’ in white writing.

“That’s me,” Oikawa said, showing a peace sign. Iwaizumi gave Oikawa credit for looking so confident when those blue eyes were glaring holes into his head.

Kageyama looked like he was about to say something when a young man rammed himself into Kageyama, making him lose his footing. The young man was noticably short, with bright orange hair and energetic brown eyes. He was also wearing a brown apron, and his nametag read ‘Hinata Shouyou.’

“I’m so sorry about him,” Hinata said to the pair, bowing low. Oikawa shook his head, as if to say that it’s fine. Kageyama frowned as Hinata pulled him away, Hinata then yelling, “Enjoy the rest of your date, Oikawa-san!” over his shoulder before they disappeared behind the counter. Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared looks of confusion until they both realized that Hinata had said date, causing both of their faces to heat up. Neither of them made eye contact until Iwaizumi looked down at his phone and cursed under his breath, pulling out his wallet.

“It’s eight thirty, you need to get home before curfew,” Iwaizumi commented, pulling out a twenty dollar bill, laying it onto the table. Oikawa moved to pull his wallet as well, but Iwaizumi shook his head.

“I’m paying,” he said sternly, grabbing both of their coffee cups and placing them in the bin. Oikawa smiled slightly, throwing away the remainder of their trash.

“Such a gentleman, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa joked, dodging Iwaizumi’s fist as he made to attack him. “Nevermind, you’re rude,” Oikawa said, laughing as Iwaizumi practically chased him out of the shop and into the icy, winter night. Eventually, after Iwaizumi caught up to Oikawa and ruffled his hair, the pair calmed down and walked slowly back to Oikawa’s apartment. Oikawa was telling Iwaizumi about his situation with this ghost.

“But I don’t know how to tell them I know who killed her, without seeming suspicious or guilty,” Oikawa finished, studying Iwaizumi’s expression. His face was neutral, but there was something unreadable in his gaze.

“I can come with you, if you’d like,” Iwaizumi said, meeting Oikawa’s eyes. Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath as he began to get lost in Iwaizumi’s beautiful, hazel eyes, shaking his thoughts clear. “Not this time, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, smiling softly. While he didn’t say it aloud, Oikawa didn’t want Iwaizumi to get in trouble if things ended badly. Iwaizumi frowned deeply, but nodded.

“Let me know how it goes then,” Iwaizumi says quietly as they approach Oikawa’s front door. Guilt panged in Oikawa’s chest, but he smiled widely.

“Of course I will, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, approaching the door and pulling out his key. “I had fun,” Oikawa commented as he began to unlock his door, grinning when Iwaizumi said he had fun as well.

“Hey, dumbass,” Iwaizumi started, Oikawa turning to meet his eyes. “Don’t overwork yourself, okay?” Oikawa’s heart dropped at the look of sincerity Iwaizumi was giving him, and in a rush of emotions he threw his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, hugging him tightly. Iwaizumi was warm and solid in his arms, and Oikawa borrowed his head in the crook of his neck. A few seconds later, after realizing what he did, he let go of Iwaizumi and hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“I won’t,” Oikawa squeaked out, swallowing thickly. He waved lamely and opened the door to his apartment, practically throwing himself through the door. He squawked when he entered his apartment, running into Suga who was located suspiciously close to the door.

“Get out of the way, I was watching that!” Suga whispered sharply, moving to look through the peephole. Oikawa whined, pushing his friend out of the way so he could see. Surprising enough, Iwaizumi was still standing in front of the door, his cheeks dyed a dark red. He stood there for another couple seconds, then smiled and walked away. When he was gone Oikawa turned to look at his friend, who was grinning at him.

“You both are such huge dorks, literally all you did was hug-,” Suga yelped as Oikawa chucked his keys at him and missed causing him to chuckle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing suga so much i


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's late...I don't really have an excuse other than writer's block.. I tried to make up for it with chapter length, so I hope you enjoy! Also, thank you for all the support, i love u guys <3

All Oikawa could hear was the frantic beating of his heart and the blood rushing through his ears. All he could feel was terror. All he could taste was the metallic, sharp tang of blood on his tongue. His legs were screaming with pain, but he would not, _could not_ stop running. His shoes clicked with each hurried step as they carried him into a dark alley. His eyes searched frantically for someone, _anyone_ who could help him, but the only ones present were his attacker and the mocking glow of the moon. His back hit the side wall of the alley, the weathered brick scraping his shoulders through his satin shirt. The man’s dark green eyes shone maliciously as he pulled out his gun, his blonde hair casting an eerie shadow across his pale skin.

Oikawa was frozen in place, his arms glued to his side in fear as he heard the man turn the shotgun off safety. His heart was climbing up his throat as his body shook, the man smiling heinously at his obvious fright.

“I hope you understand why I have to do this, Ma’am,” The man said, raising the gun to Oikawa’s forehead. Oikawa flinched as the cool metal resting against his skin made him shiver even harder, his legs feeling weak with fatigue and horror.

“Please, I have a husband and son waiting for me-,” Oikawa weak voice croaked out, but before he could finish his statement, his vision was flooded with black. He was in a different place, an endless, dark sea. He floated for what felt like only a couple minutes, and suddenly, he was back in that alley, standing above his dead body.

 ****  


 

* * *

 

 ****  
  


Oikawa awoke to Suga’s face hovering over his, the other’s face screwed with concern. Suga’s hands were rested on his shoulders, translating to Oikawa that Suga had tried to shake him awake.

“Are you ok?” Suga asked worriedly, “You were screaming,” Oikawa took a shaky breath in as he sat up in his bed, the mocking, green numbers on his digital clock reading 3:13 am. He yawned and gave his friend a soft smile, gently removing Suga’s hands from their grip on his shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Oikawa whispered, rubbing the sleep out of his swollen eyes. Suga relaxed and his frown lifted into a small smile.

“Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?” Suga asked, leaning slightly on Oikawa’s bed. Oikawa shook his head, but thanked him for his offer. _‘_ _Suga really does act like my Mom_ _,’_ Oikawa laughed to himself, squeezing Suga’s hand reassuringly.

“You can go back to bed,” Oikawa said, giving Suga an apologetic smile. Suga shook his head at him and ruffled his hair affectionately, then padded back to his bedroom. Oikawa ran his fingers through his now tangled waves, sighing heavily. Oikawa turned his head, eyes meeting with the woman’s spirit.

“Now you know,” She said, shrugging lightly. Her blue eyes bore into his, as if she was trying to figure out what Oikawa’s next move was. Oikawa nodded lightly, returning her gaze.

“Will you please help me?” She asked, flinching inwardly, like asking for assistance physically harmed her.

“Of course,” Oikawa responded, and with that she disappeared. Oikawa shook his head and rested his head on the soft pillow, burrowing his cheek into it. He closed his eyes, his body begging for more sleep, but his dreams were plagued with images of the man’s wicked smile.

 ****  


 

* * *

 

 ****  


The soft, chilly gusts of wind tousled Oikawa’s hair as he slowly made his way to the police station. The midday sun was a nice contrast to the biting cold as he savored the warmth it gave him. He gazed at his phone, smiling at the text Iwaizumi had sent him, telling him to be careful and to call him if he needed anything. He shook his head, laughing quietly as he tucked his phone back into the front pocket of his dark jeans. The warmth in his chest rivaled that of the sun that was basking down on him, and it felt as if he was walking on air. _‘How can just one text make me feel so damn happy,’_ Oikawa thought as he half heartedly scolded at himself for falling in so deep.

Every time Iwaizumi smiled, Oikawa melted. Every time he laughed, Oikawa couldn’t help,but giggle. Oikawa felt like he was sixteen again, the way he acted around Iwaizumi. Oikawa was a grown ass man, but his heart couldn’t help but flutter every time the other man looked at him with those strong, hazel eyes.

Clearing his mind, he slowly opened the door of the police station. The atmosphere was buzzing with life, from people seated at desks having hushed conversations on their phones, to people quickly making their way from one room to the other. Oikawa made his way to the front desk, where a woman sat typing at a computer.

“How can I help you?” She asked, once she noticed Oikawa slowly approaching. Oikawa gulped nervously as he cautiously leaned his forearms against the cool metal of the desk. “I’d like to talk to one of your officers who is in charge of the assassination case,” Oikawa stated, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, but nonetheless picked up her phone and began dialing.

“I have a young man requesting to talk to the officers in charge of the assassination case,” She spoke into the phone, writing something down in her spiral notebook. She asked him for his name, and when he told her, she quickly made note of it. She nodded a couple times as she listened to the person on the other side of the phone line speak, then noticed Oikawa trying to say something to her.

“Just one officer is fine,” Oikawa commented quietly, not wanting to share what he knew with more than one person that he did not know. She shook her head and placed her hand over the speaker, so the people on the other side of the line wouldn’t hear what she had to say.

“These two have been partners for as long as I’ve worked here,” She said slowly, “If you want one, you get both.” Oikawa nodded as his stomach turned, allowing the woman to continue her conversation. She nodded a few more times then hung up, her piercing green eyes boring into his. She gestured for him to look to the left, where, to Oikawa’s surprise, a man dressed in uniform stood, smiling widely at him. He held his hand out for Oikawa to shake, his golden eyes crackling with energy. Oikawa cautiously grasped the man’s outstretched hand and shook it timidly, slightly intimidated by the other man’s enthusiasm.

“This is Bokuto Koutaro,” The woman stated, gesturing toward the man who had yet to release hand. “He is the co-officer of this case, and you will be speaking to him and his partner momentarily,” she continued.“Bokuto-san, will you please lead Oikawa-san to your office?” Bokuto nodded and started to walk towards where the other officers were working hurriedly, as Oikawa tried to keep up with his fast strides.

They maneuvered through the labyrinth of desks until finally they arrived at an entrance to an office, which Oikawa assumed was Bokuto’s and his partner’s. Bokuto knocked twice and then opened the door, gesturing for Oikawa to walk inside.

Bokuto’s office was spacious, with two desks and a couple lounge chairs. The walls were painted a dark, mahogany color, and the silky carpet was a light beige. The only sources of light provided were a lamp located in the corner of the room and a narrow window displaying the rest of the police station . At one of the desks sat a man who looked about his age, with dark hair and captivating, blue-gray eyes. His chin rest upon a slender wrist as he studied Oikawa with a blank expression.

“This is my partner, Akaashi Keiji,” Bokuto introduced, then he turned to Akaashi and gestured towards Oikawa. “And this is Oikawa Tooru, and he says he has some information on our case.” Akaashi nodded slowly, as Bokuto moved to sit next to his partner at his respective desk. Oikawa lowered himself into a plastic chair located opposite to the pair, and took a shaky breath as he began his explanation.

 

“Her husband didn’t kill her,” Oikawa began, slightly surprised when both Bokuto and Akaashi nodded in agreement.

“We never believed that the husband was capable of such a thing,” Bokuto said matter-of-factly, looking at Akaashi to continue.

“While the evidence supported that it was the husband’s doing,” Akaashi said steadily, his stormy eyes unreadable, “It didn’t feel like we were making the right decision by putting him on trial.”

Oikawa smiled, relieved that the husband wouldn’t be punished for a crime he didn’t commit, but Akaashi and Bokuto were not done.

“How exactly did you know the husband didn’t kill her, Oikawa-san?” Akaashi asked slowly, his tone slightly accusing. Oikawa’s eyes widened, not prepared to answer such a question. The officer’s continued to stare, waiting patiently for Oikawa’s answer.

Oikawa began to speak, but he swallowed his words as a familiar head of blonde hair shuffled past the window. Oikawa’s stomach dropped and his face paled, the change of atmosphere not going unnoticed by the two officers. Akaashi’s eyes followed Oikawa’s, catching sight of the man who was now casually leaning against the wall close to his office.

“Oikawa are you feeling alright-?” Bokuto tried to ask, but Oikawa’s frightened voice cut him off.

“Akaashi-san, who is that man?” Oikawa asked, quickly sitting up in his chair. Akaashi’s eyes did not meet his as he continued to study the man still loitering outside the door to their office.

“He is a police officer intern, he applied for the position a couple days ago,” Akaashi answered, pushing his chair back and rising to his feet, Oikawa doing the same soon after. Bokuto remained seated, his golden eyes blank with confusion for the whole situation.

“He killed her,” Oikawa said quietly, surprised when Akaashi nodded in agreement and started to walk towards the door. “Akaashi what-?” Bokuto asked, clearly puzzled by his partner’s strange actions, but Akaashi just proceeded to open the door, coming face to face with the killer.

“Can I ask what you are doing?” Akaashi asked him nonchalantly, turning and gesturing for Oikawa and Bokuto to remain in the office. Bokuto’s eyes were wide as he cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy, but Oikawa just reluctantly returned to his chair.

At first the man looked slightly startled, as if he was not expecting Akaashi to approach him, but he quickly covered it up with a smirk. “I’m just waiting for someone, am I bothering you?” he asked, smugly folding his arms over his chest. Akaashi’s expression remained neutral as he reopened the door to the office, turning to make eye contact with the man once again.

“Can we ask you a couple questions?” Akaashi asked, gesturing for the man to enter the office. The man’s face immediately paled, and he took a few uneasy steps back.

“I’m waiting for someone. I’m sorry but I have to go,” He replied, turning to walk away, but before he got very far, Akaashi reached out and grabbed his arm. His eyes were dark and terrifying, and his composition extremely intimidating. Oikawa almost felt bad as the man trembled, shrinking back from the intensity rolling off of Akaashi. The killer jerked his arm out of Akaashi’s firm grip, and quickly turned and fled, pushing over desks and chairs as he went. Akaashi cursed quietly as he quickly began to run after him, Bokuto almost immediately joining him.

“Don’t let him get away!” Akaashi called, skillfully dodging the many obstacles that the killer had laid out for them. Oikawa watched as Bokuto eventually caught up to the man, yanking him back and swiftly confining his wrists in metal handcuffs.

“You are under arrest for..” Bokuto began, but then turned Akaashi with a bewildered expression. “What are we arresting him for again?” Akaashi calmly walked over to him and tightly gripped the wrists of the killer, making eye contact with the many confused co-workers around him.

“You are under arrest for the assassination of an important political figure,” Akaashi clarified, completely ignoring the killer’s excuses as he dragged him off, Bokuto glued to his heels, asking a million questions at once. But the pair didn't get far before Bokuto whipped his head around and made eye contact with Oikawa, golden eyes shimmering with wonder.

“How did you know he did it?” Bokuto asked boisterously, catching the attention of many others around them. Unlike his usual confident demeanor, Oikawa shrunk under all the unwanted attention as he quickly caught up to the pair, handing Bokuto his business card.

“Meet me at my cafe in two hours, and I’ll do my best to explain everything,” Oikawa stated, Bokuto nodded enthusiastically and Akaashi smiled slightly. Oikawa gazed as the two of them drifted deeper into the police department, most likely to handle their newest arrival. Oikawa turned towards the exit and welcomed the icy gust of wind that greeted him.

 ****  


 

* * *

 

 ****  


“He confessed to everything, can you believe it?!” Bokuto asked incredulously, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Akaashi put a firm hand on his shoulder, indirectly asking him to quiet down. Oikawa smiled at the pair’s antics as he took a quick sip of his coffee. As soon as the officers had brought the man to the questioning room, he had cracked under the pressure and confessed to his crime.

“That _is_ pretty surprising,” Oikawa confirmed, sitting up in his chair slightly. While Oikawa’s plan was to do most of the talking, he had a question for a certain, dark haired officer.

“Akaashi-san, how did you know he killed her?” Oikawa asked, making Bokuto rocket out of his chair.

“Yeah, Akaashi!” Bokuto began, jumping up and down like a child who had eaten too much cake at a birthday party. Akaashi sighed quietly, sitting up in his chair.

“When he applied for the job, I saw in his profile that he was the leader of an organization focussed on destroying her political party,” Akaashi said nonchalantly, “Also, he must have applied for the internship to gain our trust, so we wouldn’t suspect him.” Oikawa’s eyes widened, Bokuto’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“My partner is so cool!” Bokuto exclaimed, a huge grin on his face as he hugged Akaashi tightly.

“Even so,” Akaashi continued, peeling Bokuto’s arms off of him,“That was just a theory I had made. It was you who confirmed my guess, and I thank you for that.” Oikawa gave a small smile as he sat up in his chair, nervously folding his hands under his chin. At the slight change of atmosphere, the two officers straightened up as well.

And with that, Oikawa explained everything. He told them everything from the way his gift worked to exactly how he knew who killed the woman. Throughout his explanation, Bokuto’s eyes remained as wide as saucers. Akaashi’s expression remained anodyne, but his dark eyes were swimming with unanswered questions. As soon as he finished, Bokuto shot up out of his seat for the thousandth time since they had arrived.

“No way, none of this can be real,” Bokuto said, turning to face his partner. “Right, Akaashi?”

Akaashi ignored Bokuto’s outburst, his eyes remaining on a now extremely anxious Oikawa. He held his phone on his lap under the table, Iwaizumi’s contact pulled up; his thumb was anxiously hovering over the call button as he was being studied by Akaashi.

After several seconds, Akaashi gestured for Bokuto to return to his chair. Slowly, Bokuto did as he was told, giving Akaashi a questioning look.

“Oikawa-san is telling the truth,” Akaashi finally stated, and all the tension deflated out of Oikawa’s body. Bokuto’s mouth opened in an ‘o’ as he gaped at Akaashi.

“But how do you know?” Bokuto asked slowly, and at that Akaashi’s eyes widened.

“Have I ever been wrong before, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked him matter-of-factly, smiling slightly as Bokuto spluttered with his words.

“I’m sorry!” He apologized rapidly, lowering his head. Oikawa smirked as Akaashii ruffled Bokuto’s hair with a shy laugh.

“Just trust me, Okay, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi told him, and Bokuto’s cheeks were dusted with pink as he laughed, throwing an arm around his partner.

“I’ll always trust you!” Bokuto declared loudly, and Oikawa laughed as Akaashi’s face flooded a deep red. He quickly snapped at Bokuto to quiet down, but there was no venom in his tone. Oikawa, feeling as if he wasn’t close enough with the pair to watch them closely interact with each other, cleared his throat and stood up slowly. The pair soon joined him, and shook hands with him.

“Sorry I didn’t believe you,” Bokuto apologized sadly, gold eyes studying his black tennis shoes. Oikawa smiled warmly at him, placing both hands on his hips.

“It’s no biggy, I’m used to it by now,” Oikawa stated brightly, returning Bokuto’s blinding smile.

“Oikawa-san, may I please see your phone for a moment?” Akaashi asked, gently grasping it when Oikawa handed it to him.

“This is mine and Bokuto’s contact information,” Akaashi said, typing in both of  their phone numbers into Oikawa’s phone. Oikawa laughed quietly at the fact that Akaashi had Bokuto’s phone number memorized as he watched him finish type in their information.

“We would like to remain in contact with you,” Akaashi said as Oikawa shook his outstretched hand. Oikawa waved as the two officers made their way to the exit, venturing out into the icy, winter afternoon. Oikawa hopped over the counter to begin his shift, not failing to give Suga a high five on his way.  

“That went pretty well, didn’t it?” Suga asked, humming lightly as he continued to wash out the coffee maker. Oikawa moved to aid him as he explained exactly how it went. He also didn’t fail to mention almost calling Iwaizumi.

“Man, you’ve got it bad,” Suga joked, laughing when Oikawa nodded in agreement.

“You’re not much better,” Oikawa commented, “Oh Oikawa, his legs are so perfect.”

Suga scrunched his nose and flicked some cocoa mix at Oikawa’s nose, laughing when it caused him to sneeze.

_“ Oh Suga, his biceps_ _,”_ Suga mocked, screeching as Oikawa sprayed whipped cream on his nose.

“You’re awful,” Suga commented, “I can’t even lick it off.” Suga stretched his tongue as far as it would go, but he couldn’t reach. Oikawa giggled, about to add some more whipped cream to the clump already resting on his nose, until the ringing of the door snapped the pair back to reality.

Oikawa watched as a fairly tall man in a black hoodie hurriedly made his way to one of the open tables, fidgeting hands adjusting his bright orange sunglasses. While the man looked highly suspicious, Oikawa refocused on his work. He continued to restock their toppings until Suga lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Oikawa raised an eyebrow, noticing Suga looking between him and the man.

“That guy has been staring at you for like, the last fifteen minutes,” Suga commented, watching as Oikawa turned his head to where the man was sitting. “It also looks like he’s writing something on that notepad,” Suga continued, and with that Oikawa hopped over the counter and headed toward the man. When the man saw him approaching, he shakily acted like he was writing something, while Oikawa could see that he was just hovering his pen over the paper and moving his wrist back and forth.

“Can I help you, Sir?” Oikawa asked, placing his hands on his thighs, bending down so he was at eye level with the man. However, now that he was closer, he realized the man looked familiar.

“Kageyama?” Oikawa asked incredulously, taking a step back in surprise. Kageyama huffed slightly, taking off his ridiculous sunglasses and lowering his hood.

“Hello, Oikawa-san,” he greeted, as if they had just casually ran into each other at the grocery store. Oikawa’s eyes widened as he studied his notepad, which was titled ‘Oikawa-san’s Secret’. Underneath listed multiple bullet points, which read anywhere from the way Oikawa stacked coffee cups to the way he brushes his hair out of his face. Oikawa shivered as he looked back at Kageyama, who still acted as if nothing was wrong.

“You know, if you just asked for some tips I would help you out,” Oikawa said slowly, “This approach to things is considered _just a little_ creepy.” Kageyama’s eyes widened, seeming to have filtered out the whole ‘creepy’ part.

“You would teach me?” Kageyama questioned, hope glimmering in his striking blue eyes. Oikawa sighed, running his fingers through his curls. While Kageyama may have looked scary, he really was just a kid straight out of college.

“Sure,” Oikawa breathed out, fighting the smile that appeared when Kageyama shot up out of his seat, shaking his hand enthusiastically. The two worked out times where Kageyama could come to the shop so Oikawa could teach him how to run his own cafe.

“Can Hinata come as well?” Kageyama asked, and this time, Oikawa let the smile make it’s way to his eyes.

“Sure, why not,” Oikawa answered, as Kageyama shook his hand again. Soon after, he announced he had to return to work, waved, and then ran out into the chilly afternoon air. Oikawa glared at Suga as he made his way behind the counter, who was doing a very poor job of hiding his giggles. Without any more unexpected guests, the pair quickly returned to work, pleasantly greeting customers and joyfully mixing drinks until the bright afternoon sun burned out.  

 ****  
  


 

* * *

 

 ****  
  


Cheerful giggles echoed off the walls of Oikawa’s and Suga’s apartment, making their home feel more cheerful. Daichi and Iwaizumi had come over after work, and they were exchanging stories like they had known each other their whole lives. Suga was curled up against Daichi’s shoulder, which did not go unnoticed by Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

When they had given them questioning looks, Suga revealed that the two of them were officially dating. Oikawa gave them both enthusiastic hugs, demanding every detail, while Iwaizumi just walked over and squeezed Daichi’s shoulder.

“You’ve done well,” he said proudly, causing an extremely loud, boisterous laughing fit. The atmosphere was warm and snug, the soft crackling of the fireplace background music to their comfortable conversation. Oikawa opened his mouth to contribute, when suddenly, another presence joined them. Oikawa smiled at the woman, excusing himself for a few seconds to speak with her.

“Thank you so much for what you did,” she said to him, her blue eyes misty with unshed tears. Oikawa nodded once, keeping his cheery expression.

“Do you feel ready to move on?” Oikawa asked, puzzled when she shook her head no.

“I need to ask one more thing of you,” she started, “Could I possibly say goodbye to my son?” Oikawa grinned at her request and nodded, as he already happened to know her son. She threw herself into his arms, thanking him hysterically. Oikawa chuckled fondly, telling her that it was no problem at all.

Soon after, she faded and Oikawa returned to his friends. He lowered himself onto the couch, hugging a soft pillow tightly to his chest. His friends’ laughter lulled him as his thoughts drifted aimlessly in his mind. Oikawa unawaringly lowered his head snugly against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, causing the ladder to blush a deep red. Daichi and Suga giggled gleefully at the two of them, and Iwaizumi rested his arm around Oikawa’s shoulders; In Oikawa’s mind, everything was perfect. Until one moment sent everything askew.

Suddenly, a man materialized next to their fireplace. He was dressed in a color similar to black, but it was, somehow, even darker. His skin was deathly pale, and contrasted horribly with his attire. His face was blank and featureless, the only indent made was two holes where he assumed eyes used to be. The air around the four of them turned dry and icy, and Oikawa watched as the man touched the crackling fire, immediately extinguishing it.

Oikawa could faintly hear the voices of his friends around him, but it felt like he was listening to them from underwater. To Oikawa, the only real things at the moment were him and the man standing opposite to him. Oikawa could feel himself shaking as the man walked slowly over towards him. Eventually, the man made his way to Oikawa, placing his pointer finger on the middle of Oikawa’s forehead.

“You’ll regret everything, Oikawa Tooru,” he whispered, his voice scratchy and damaged, like he was screaming for too long. Oikawa couldn’t speak, he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t think. All he knew, all he felt, was fear. The man wrapped his long, ice cold fingers around his neck, cutting off all of his oxygen flow. Oikawa clawed at the man’s wrists, desperately trying to pry the man’s iron grip off of his throat.

A sharp pain resonating through his cheek finally resulted in some sane thoughts swimming through his mind. Oikawa struggled to turn his head, where he saw his three friends crowded over him, their eyes wide and terrified.Suga’s hand was raised slightly, and Oikawa realized that he had slapped him to calm him down. The man slowly let go of his throat, and Oikawa sucked in a painful gulp of air. As he attempted to calm his breathing, he watched as the man stalked away from him. The man waved once, and disappeared.

As soon as the man left, the room returned to normal temperature and the fireplace flickered back on. Oikawa’s throat felt raw as he sucked in breath after breath, rubbing his face with his shaky hands. A few minutes later, he felt a strong grip on his arm. He lifted his head and he finally made eye contact with his friends, whom all had concerned, caring expressions on their faces.

“Oikawa, are you ok?” Iwaizumi asked carefully, who gave a surprised yelp when Oikawa tackled with him with a strong hug. Oikawa let a few stray tears trail down his cheeks as he burrowed his head into Iwaizumi’s shoulder, trying to persuade his body to stop shivering. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s shaking frame, rubbing soothing circles on Oikawa’s back.

Oikawa didn’t know how long they stayed like that, pressed up against each other's’ chests, sharing each other’s heat. He didn’t register when Suga and Daichi got up, leaving the pair alone in the shell of the once joyful room. All Oikawa knew was he never, _ever_ wanted to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again, I have no excuses..


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm so sorry this is late, pls forgive me
> 
> thank you for all the support, ily guys <3
> 
> warning for blood and violence near the end of this chapter

Oikawa awoke to feather soft breathing dusting over his forehead and warm, strong arms holding him close. Slowly, he melted into Iwaizumi’s embrace, groggily nuzzling his head against his shoulder. Oikawa closed his eyes, mesmerized by the way Iwaizumi’s chest rose and fell in serene, consistent motions. About five minutes later, he scolded himself as he gently removed Iwaizumi’s arm from around him, setting it down on pillow. He quietly sat up, a fond smile forming when he looked at his sleeping friend.

Iwaizumi’s jaw was slack, and Oikawa giggled when he noticed a stream of drool settling under his chin. He looked about five years younger, the lines that had settled on his face were smoothed like wood after it had been sand-papered. Oikawa’s smile turned into a sad one as he covered his friend with the warmest blanket he could find.

 _‘ He could never feel the same way you do_ _,_ ’ Oikawa told himself as he tiptoed out of the living room to make the two of them some coffee. _‘_ _You’re just some freak,_ _he only talks to you because he feels bad for you.’_ Oikawa shook his head, trying to somehow keep these thoughts from getting dangerous, when he passed by the small mirror him and Suga had purchased a couple years back.

Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath as he studied his reflection, groaning when he noticed bruises had formed where the man had grabbed him the night before. Oikawa cautiously lifted his fingers to his neck, flinching when even just brushing over it caused a trickle of pain to rush through him. His frown deepened when he saw that the dark circles under his eyes, which usually were barely noticeable, rivaled the dark purple that decorated his neck. Oikawa turned away from the mirror, deciding he couldn’t bare to look at himself any longer.

‘ _You’re so ugly, how can Iwaizumi even stand being near you_ _,_ ’ the quiet voice whispered, as he turned around, redirecting himself to the bathroom to cover up his imperfections with concealer. He turned the corner and squeaked in surprise when he almost bumped into Iwaizumi, who looked equally as startled. A couple strands of his hair stood up at odd angles from sleeping on the couch, but Iwaizumi still looked perfect to Oikawa.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Oikawa sang with mock cheer, cursing himself when his voice cracked. Iwaizumi smiled softly in return, but as his gaze landed on his neck, it dropped into a concerned frown. Iwaizumi moved closer to cradled Oikawa’s cheek against his palm, causing Oikawa to lean into the touch as Iwaizumi gently brushed the pads of his fingers over the angry bruises. Oikawa’s lip trembled as he swallowed down the sob that was working it’s way up his throat. Oikawa didn’t even feel the tear that slid down his cheek until Iwaizumi moved his hand from his neck to wipe it away.

“Oikawa, can you tell me what happened?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice scratchy and raw from disuse. Oikawa nodded slowly and shakily described the man whom he had seen, what he had said to him, and where he had grabbed him. Iwaizumi’s face hardened, his hazel eyes dark with an emotion Oikawa couldn’t pinpoint.

“Has anything like this ever happened before?” He asked him, and when Oikawa shook his head no, cursed under his breath. “Meet me at my place tonight, we’ll do some research on who the hell this man is,” Iwaizumi told him. Oikawa nodded, but his mind was buzzing, trying to come up with reasonable theories on why Iwaizumi’s palm still rested over his cheek. Iwaizumi must have seen Oikawa looking at his hand because he pulled it away, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Sorry, um-” Iwaizumi stuttered uncharacteristically, and it was in that moment that Oikawa pushed away every little insecurity, every nagging whisper at the back of his mind, and threw his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, shortening the distance between them to nothing. At first Iwaizumi was unresponsive, so Oikawa pulled away, an apology already forming on his lips. But before he could say anything, Iwaizumi pulls him back and kisses him again. Iwaizumi’s mouth was soft against his own, and Oikawa laced his fingers behind Iwaizumi’s neck, teasing the nape of his short hair. Iwaizumi’s hands rested on Oikawa’s hips, thumbs soothingly tracing over the soft skin. A few moments later, Oikawa pulled away with a soft smile on his face. Iwaizumi smiled back at him, tenderly brushing a strand of Oikawa’s hair out of his face and behind his ear.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi began, “I care for you a lot, and I want to help protect you.” Oikawa smiled, pulling the other man close and leaning his chin on his shoulder.

“I care about you too, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, pressing a light, teasing kiss on his neck, laughing when Iwaizumi shivered. “But you’re still a dork.” Oikawa giggled as Iwaizumi ruffled his hair mercilessly, trying his best to push the other man away. After about five minutes of them goofing around, Oikawa finally peeled him off, venturing into the kitchen to make the both of them some coffee. After they grabbed their mugs and they returned to the living room with smiles on their faces.

Oikawa was so happy sitting with Iwaizumi he forgot to put on his concealer.

* * *

 

“And when you put on the whipped cream, you turn your wrist like this, so it makes that little swirl on top,” Oikawa explained, demonstrating with the hot chocolate in in the mug in front of him. Kageyama nodded attentively, attempting to recreate what Oikawa had described to him on his own mug. Oikawa nodded to him, signaling that he had done an okay job.

It was a little after four o’clock and Oikawa had closed the shop early and sent Suga home, helping Kageyama with the essentials of making hot chocolate. He went over everything from exactly how to mix the milk and chocolate together to how to decorate the whipped cream with a few sprinkles cocoa powder. Oikawa was pleased, yet not surprised at how fast the younger boy across from him was picking up on everything he was teaching him. While Oikawa didn’t admit it out loud, after a couple of tries Kageyama’s hot chocolate was just as good as his own. Though it was pretty hard to teach when his phone vibrated every five minutes because Suga begging him for more details about what had happened this morning with him and Iwaizumi.

When Suga walked out of his room that morning he was not surprised to see his two friends cuddled together on the couch where he had left them, but he was dumbfounded to witness Oikawa give Iwaizumi a peck on the cheek. He burst into the room, demanding to know what had happened. However, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were too busy laughing at their friend’s reaction to say anything.

As Oikawa watched Kageyama clean up the mess of supplies that littered the counter, he absentmindedly brushed his fingers over the bruises on his neck which, with some help from Suga, were expertly covered up. Oikawa’s mind still swam with all the events that had happened over the last twenty four hours, but he certainly hasn’t forgotten the promise he made. Oikawa winked at the women standing close to Kageyama, who in return gave him a sad smile.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Oikawa said suddenly, startling the teenager and almost resulting in him dropping the jar of chocolate powder he was in the process of putting away. Kageyama quickly regained his footing, setting the jar on the top shelf beside the whipped cream.

“Yes, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama asked, curious blue eyes staring into Oikawa’s. Oikawa made eye contact with the woman behind Kageyama, gesturing for her to say something. Kageyama turned around, eyes searching for someone Oikawa could have been looking at, but when he didn’t see anyone, he raised a questionable eyebrow in Oikawa’s direction. Finally, the woman turned her head towards Oikawa, clearing her throat.

“Will you tell him I said he still needs to get that haircut I asked him to get weeks ago,” Kageyama’s mother laughed, running her nimble fingers over the black strands in question. Kageyama shivered slightly, pulling his dark brown jacket closer around his shoulders. Oikawa snorted, causing Kageyama to give an exasperated huff.   

“Oikawa-san, what’s going on?” Kageyama asked slowly, shivering again when his mother’s fingers abandoned his hair and traveled to the collar of his jacket.

“I can’t believe he left the house in such a thin jacket when it’s so cold outside,” She chided lightly, pulling her son’s jacket closer around him. Kageyama sucked in a surprised breath, his jaw practically dropping to the floor.

“Oikawa-san, _what the hell_ -,” Kageyama started, but Oikawa interrupted him with a wink. “Your mom says you still need to get that haircut she asked you to get weeks ago,” he said, witnessing as Kageyama’s face lost all of it’s color. At first Kageyama looked like he wanted to pass out, but not even a few seconds later his face screwed with anger.

“My mother is _dead_ ,” Kageyama said through gritted teeth, causing Oikawa to instinctively flinch back. “There’s no way you could have known about her saying that to me,” he continued, taking a dangerous step towards Oikawa. Kageyama’s mother frowned, reaching out and placing both of her hands on her son’s shoulders. Kageyama shivered violently this time, his eyes widening as his mother placed a delicate kiss on his cheek.

“Tell him I said to take a couple deep breaths through his nose, then close his eyes and imagine something happy,” Kageyama’s mother said as she gently brushed a few loose strands of hair out of Kageyama’s eyes. As soon as Oikawa repeated what Kageyama’s mother had asked him to, the first of many tears rolled down Kageyama’s cheek.

“M-mom?” Kageyama croaked, his eyes clouded and vulnerable. Oikawa had gotten used to Kageyama’s guarded personality which usually made him seem much older than he actually was, but as he watched as more and more tears flowed over Kageyama’s face, he realized Kageyama was just a regular teenager boy who worked part time at the cafe across the street. He was just a regular teenage boy who probably played video games, forgot to do his homework, and struggled to make plans regarding his future. And just like a regular teenage boy, he was grieving over his mother. Oikawa’s gut twisted as Kageyama grabbed fistfulls of his hair, rubbing his swollen eyes with the heel of his hand.

“H-how did you know that’s what she said t-to me every time I got upset,” Kageyama stuttered, his eyes darting around the empty cafe, like the answer lied in one of the vacant sofas or wooden benches. “There’s no possible way you could have know that.”

“I know this is probably going to be hard for you to take in,” Oikawa began, “But her spirit is here with us.” Kageyama looked at Oikawa like he had two heads, but having no other explanation, nodded for Oikawa to continue. Oikawa told Kageyama all about the gift he’s had for as long as he can remember. He told him all about how her mother came to him, asking him to help her prove her husband was innocent. He told him that the last thing his mother wanted before she moved on was to say goodbye to him. Surprisingly, Kageyama took most of the news fairly well. Oikawa noticed that he stopped flinching away from his mother’s touch, and how Kageyama’s eyes lit up a little at the mention of his mother wanting to say goodbye to him.

“Will you tell her that I miss her?” Kageyama said, his voice small and eyes glued to the floor boards.

 _“_ She can hear you,” Oikawa stated, the smile on his face saying ,“ _You don’t have to be shy just because I’m here_.”  Kageyama gave the other man a shaky smile, taking a deep breath in through his nose and slowly letting the air out through his mouth.

“Mom, I miss you more every day,” Kageyama said, and Oikawa looked away as Kageyama’s eyes began to water. “I always looked up to you. You worked so hard, but still came home and had time to make dinner and watch a movie with Dad and me. Even when both Dad and I knew that you were exhausted, you’d still smile at us and ask about how our days were,” Kageyama’s voice cracked and he raised a shaky hand to wipe at the moisture under his eyes.

Kageyama’s mother pulled her son into a hug so warm he could almost feel it from where he was standing. It was clear to Oikawa that Kageyama was frustrated with not being able to see his mother but that didn’t stop him from smiling softly, closing his eyes and savoring what little time with his mother he had left.

“Will you tell him I said to stop being a coward and just ask that little redhead out already?” Oikawa laughed loudly at her request, burning the image of Kageyama’s face turning as red as said boy’s hair into his memories as he echoed back what his mother had asked him.

Kageyama mumbled an almost silent, “Fine,” making his mother smile and nod in a satisfied manner. Kageyama’s mother pulled her son closer to her chest, resting her chin snuggly atop his raven hair.

“I love you and your father so much, Tobio,” Kageyama’s mother hums soothingly, until she catches sight of something behind her son and her eyes widen in wonder.

“Is that light for me?” Kageyama’s mother asked quietly, turning her head to ask Oikawa without letting her son out of her arms.

“Sure is!” Oikawa said, tears prickling out of the corners of his eyes. Kageyama looked over at Oikawa, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Is she ready to go?” Kageyama asked, his expression almost doleful. Oikawa nodded sadly as his heart clenched in his chest for the boy shaking across from him. The atmosphere of the small cafe was filled to the brim with the sorrow that comes with their untimely goodbye, but Oikawa knows someday they will be together again. As soon Kageyama’s mother gave her son one last kiss on the forehead, gave Oikawa one last thank you, and gave the world around her one last glance, she took a few cautious steps forward and ventured into the great unknown.

Oikawa has heard many fantastic things about the light. He’s been told that it’s brighter than the sun, but looking at it doesn’t blind you; it welcomes you with open arms. One woman had told him that walking into it feels like walking into the home that has been waiting for you to arrive. He’s seen many people run into their light with tears of joy streaming down their cheeks, calling out the names of their lost loved ones. Yet, he has also seen people walk into the light, shaking with fear for what lies inside. Oikawa wishes Kageyama’s mother luck as he watches her form fade away, hoping that she isn’t alone there. Wherever ‘there’ may be.

Kageyama’s stance instantly tightens, most likely mourning the loss of the tingly feeling that came with his mother being by his side. The cafe feels undeniably empty, the gray of winter feeding the gloomy ambience.

“It feels like I’ve lost her for a second time,” Kageyama said, his voice void of any emotion. Oikawa may not be the best with making people feel better in situations like this, but he has been told he is a good hugger. So, quite awkwardly, Oikawa wrapped his arms around the teen, biting his trembling lip when Kageyama sobbed quietly against his shoulder. In any other situation Oikawa would have been worrying about being late to Iwaizumi’s house, or cleaning up the shop, but Kageyama had been holding back these emotions for who knows how long.

And that’s how the two of them remained, silently wrapped in each other's embrace, until the sun retired for the day, leaving the frozen city and taking it’s cordial glow with it.

* * *

 

The melody of clicking laptop keys and flipping pages played softly as the two men worked, shoulders brushing with every slight movement. Just as Iwaizumi had promised, the two of them met up and began researching anything and everything about this man and who he could possibly be. Unfortunately, after hours on end of searching, absolutely nothing had come up. Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner, exhaling loudly and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“I can’t believe we haven’t found a single thing,” Iwaizumi sighed, Oikawa nodding in agreement as he closed his laptop, closing his eyes and resting his head against Iwaizumi’s sofa. When he opened his eyes a few seconds later, the first thing he saw was sick, pale skin and a sinister smile. Oikawa flinched back as if he could disappear into the cushions, sucking in a sharp breath of air. Iwaizumi’s eyes landed on Oikawa, his hazel eyes lit up in alarm.

“He’s here,” Oikawa whispered, gripping onto Iwaizumi’s hand like it was a lifeline. Iwaizumi’s face lost all of it’s color, and the reassuring squeeze he gave Oikawa’s hand gave him enough strength to stare deep into the man’s vacant orbs, as if challenging him to say something.

“I assure you, trying to find me on the internet or in a book will not work,” The man said, his voice scratchy and cold. Oikawa convinced himself he wasn’t shaking as he cleared his throat, willing his vocal chords to work.

“Who-who are you?” Oikawa cursed at how small and frail he sounded because all it did was make the man smile wider.

“I have no name,” He stated, folding his long, boney fingers over his lap like he was telling an innocent story over Sunday morning coffee. “I am merely a shadow. I was born, as you humans say, when the first person died with a heart full of pain and blind vengeance. My purpose, however? To keep spirits tormented and miserable, just like me. But I can’t do that if they go through the light, can I? So I fill these spirit’s minds with fear and doubt of that very light, keeping them locked here on earth until they are finally consumed by the terror. Then, they join me, living forever in the darkness.”

“Things were tying together wonderfully, almost no spirits ever had enough bravery to  pass on into the light because of me. But twenty five years ago, a so called _beacon of light_ was born. I ignored this boy, because how much trouble could one lone human cause someone as powerful as me?” The man stood up, leaning dangerously close to Oikawa’s face. “ _Apparently_ , he can cause a lot of trouble,” He said, pulling the dagger that rest upon his waist out of it’s sheath, studying the way the light reflected off of the luster of the metal. “ _Too much trouble_ ,” he spat, and Oikawa felt a scream rip out of his throat as the man dragged the dagger against Iwaizumi’s throat.

Oikawa clutched Iwaizumi’s face in his hands, absolutely terrified, and only calmed down when Iwaizumi’s concerned eyes never closed in shock or pain. He stared at Iwaizumi’s neck, and it looked like it hadn’t even been scratched by the blade. Oikawa’s hands trembled against Iwaizumi’s cheeks as he listened to the man’s chilling laughter resonate from behind him.

“ _I got you, Tooru_ ,” He laughed, like he just played a harmful joke on his close friend. He swung the dagger around as if it were a toy, balancing it on his index finger. “Don’t worry, I am not able hurt your little _boyfriend_ here,” he said, stuffing the dagger into Iwaizumi’s chest, twisting it and laughing deeply as it did no damage. Oikawa swallowed thickly, tears brimming at the ends of his vision as he watched Iwaizumi get played around with like a toy, until he finally snapped.

“Get the _hell_ away from him,” Oikawa said, his voice deep and full of malice. The man chuckled, coming to loom over Oikawa once again. He brought his dagger up again, pressing it against his cheekbone, pulling it down his face, all the way to the bottom of his jaw. Oikawa winced at the sharp pain that followed, but his body felt as if it was frozen in fear. The confidence he had built up leaked out with the blood trickling down his face as the man sheathed his dagger, taking a seat on Iwaizumi’s coffee table.

“Like I said, I cannot hurt ordinary humans,” a vile smile played over his lips, “But I can hurt you. Isn’t that great?” Oikawa was visibly shaking now, his grip on Iwaizumi’s hand terse and bruising. “This is a warning Oikawa Tooru,” He started, fingers playing over the dagger at his hip. “If you help _even one more spirit_ move on, I will destroy you,” Oikawa bit his lip, trying to get it to stop trembling so hard. “I mean, I guess I could kill you right now,” He said nonchalantly, fading and reappearing next to Iwaizumi’s window. The city lights flashed against his face, casting an eerie darkness against his pale features.

“But where’s the fun in that?”

And with his threats still bouncing off the walls he melted into the shadows, his last words replaying in a demented, constant loop inside Oikawa’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so hella late and hella short I am s o s o r r y  
> I appreciate all the positive comments!! Thank you!!  
> enjoy...  
> Also i'm dumb and didn't know you could respond to comments... So i'm going to start doing that now :)

The gravel crunched under the soles of the two men’s shoes as they ventured through the frigid morning. Oikawa and Iwaizumi watched as the sun peaked out from behind the buildings, the warm luminescence reflecting against their profiles. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa’s warm, brown eyes melted against the rays of the sun and how his pale skin gave off a dim glow. He looked almost peaceful, if not for the dark circles that weren’t covered up completely, or the droop of his once electrified eyes. 

Iwaizumi had picked Oikawa up a couple minutes before to meet Oikawa’s friends, Akaashi and Bokuto, to discuss what they should do about Oikawa’s predicament. While Iwaizumi had never met either of the two, from what he has heard about them he believes they could most definitely help out. Iwaizumi interlocks his fingers with Oikawa’s, rubbing soothing circles onto his soft skin. He couldn’t help but blush at the calm smile that Oikawa gave him as he leaned his head against his shoulder. 

“How are you?” Iwaizumi asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the peacefulness of the moment. Not lifting his head off of Iwaizumi’s shoulder, he maneuvered his neck,so that he could look into Iwaizumi’s eyes. He smiled widely, but even knowing him for only a few months, Iwaizumi could tell it wasn’t genuine. It was not a fake smile in the least, but Iwaizumi knew that lately his smiles were laced with fear and fatigue, smiling only so he doesn’t worry the people he cares about. 

Oikawa Tooru may have been the strongest man he had ever met, but there are battles even he can’t win without assistance from the very people he was trying to protect. Iwaizumi wished that Oikawa would hurry up and realize that, so he doesn’t run himself into the ground. 

“I’m okay, Iwa,” Oikawa said softly, giving Iwaizumi’s hand a warm squeeze of reassurance. Iwaizumi brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Oikawa’s eyes, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. As soon as he appreciated the blush dusting Oikawa’s cheeks, he flicks that same exact spot. Oikawa squawks, most likely waking up everyone within a twenty foot radius of the two. He jerked his head off of Iwaizumi’s shoulder with an incredulous expression Iwaizumi couldn’t help, but snort at. 

“I don’t appreciate being lied to, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi returns, the playfulness morphing into a sad smile. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, but when no words came out he frowned, slowly returning his head to Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi sighed quietly, letting go of Oikawa’s hand to wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him closer to him. 

“We can reschedule if you want, maybe you can go back to sleep,” Iwaizumi offered, but wasn’t surprised when Oikawa shook his head. 

“It’s okay, I should be alright,” Oikawa said, despite his words yawning half way through the sentence. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of ‘don’t overwork yourself, dumbass.’

Soon, Iwaizumi saw their destination growing closer. The white ‘cafe’ sign contrasted softly against the red bricks, the morning sun reflecting against the pale metal. He could make out the figures of two men, one tall and broad with spiked-up hair, the other slender with dark waves. Oikawa, without lifting his head from Iwaizumi’s shoulder, waved at the two men to get their attention. The taller one noticed them first, and waved back enthusiastically. The other man waved along with the taller, but wore an apologetic smile.  

“Sorry about him, I don’t even know how he has this much energy so early,” The shorter man greeted, shaking both Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s hands. “I’m Akaashi, and this is Bokuto. Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi continued, smiling slightly when Bokuto made a distressed noise. 

“Akaashi, don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” Bokuto complained, a dramatic frown plastered on his face. He firmly shook Iwaizumi’s hand, his grin so bright it rivaled the sun peeking out from behind the buildings. “Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi! We’ve heard great things about you,” Bokuto said, winking at the last part of his greeting. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both wore matching blushes as they entered the cafe, the wave of warm air defrosting their frozen bodies. 

Once they sat down at a table, Iwaizumi was happy to see that Kageyama would be taking their orders. They all decided to try the hot chocolate, per Oikawa’s recommendation. ‘I taught him how to make it, I have to make sure he actually payed attention!’ Oikawa had said, causing Kageyama’s cheeks to warm up as he sauntered away from their table. As soon as the four men were settled in with warm drinks in their hands, Oikawa began to retell the story of the man who has been threatening him. Throughout his story Bokuto’s eyes widened to the size of small saucers, while Akaashi’s expression remained deep in thought. As soon as he finished, Bokuto and Akaashi turned and looked at each other, as if he answer to Oikawa’s problem lay in the other’s eyes.

“Do you know why he can touch you, but no one else?” Akaashi asked slowly, sipping at his steaming drink. Oikawa shook his head, his eyes swimming in the reflection of the hot chocolate, still untouched. Iwaizumi rested a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, a silent way of him to ask if he was okay. Oikawa raised his gaze from his drink to Iwaizumi’s eyes, his small smile his way of letting Iwaizumi know that he was alright. It was something the two had grown accustomed to, reading the other like an open book. 

“Do you think if I shot at him, it would hit him?” Bokuto asked, gesturing to the gun that was held on his belt. Oikawa chuckled softly, telling him if he couldn’t even see him, how would he know where to shoot? Akaashi sighed, ruffling Bokuto’s hair and causing him to squawk in surprise. 

Pleased with how the atmosphere had lightened, Oikawa let his eyes wander away from the table and to the rest of the cafe. He smiled at a young couple who was sitting a few tables down who were dabbing at the spittle running down their child’s face and at a few teenagers that seemed to be versing each other at a video game. He surveyed as new people walked in and out of the cafe, letting the voices of his friends drift into the background. It stayed that way for a couple minutes, until a middle aged man walked into the cafe with blood staining the front of his shirt. Oikawa was confused at why no one else had noticed this man walk in, until he realized that he was seeing a spirit. He gulped, turning his gaze away from the man, but it was too late. 

“Hey! I know you can see me!” He called, speed walking towards their table. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s muscles tense and saw his jaw tighten as he turned his body away from them. “I can see you-,” Oikawa began, but before he could get another word out, Iwaizumi covered Oikawa’s mouth with his hand. 

“What are you doing?!” Iwaizumi cried, “Are you crazy?!” Oikawa frowned, looking back at the man who had a very confused expression on his face. “That man can hurt you,” Iwaizumi said, his voice shrinking in volume, almost whispering. Oikawa sighed, running a hand over his face in fatigue. 

“I can’t let him just roam aimlessly forever,” Oikawa said breathlessly, the fire in his tired brown eyes dimming with desperation. The table was silent for a few moments before Oikawa’s face lit up, grabbing on to Iwaizumi’s arm. 

“What if you do the talking for me!?” OIkawa exclaimed. Iwaizumi gulped, looking nervously into the direction of where he assumed the man was standing. Honestly, the idea of talking to a dead person freaked Iwaizumi out, but if it meant helping Oikawa he would gladly try his best. 

“Just tell me what to say, and I will,” Iwaizumi said to Oikawa, as he basked in the radiance that was Oikawa’s smile. Iwaizumi turned and began talking in the direction of the spirit, but stopped abruptly at Oikawa’s giggling. Iwaizumi’s face heated up as he turned and faced Oikawa, who looked younger than he had in a long time. Oikawa pointed over to the front of the store, where the spirit had supposedly gone to wait for them to stop talking, and that Iwaizumi was talking to thin air. Bokuto hooted with laughter, while Akaashi giggled quietly into his fist. Iwaizumi mumbled something along the lines of “we’ll be right back”, grabbed onto Oikawa’s arm, and quickly beelined away from the table.

As they neared the front of the cafe, Oikawa grasped onto Iwaizumi’s shoulders so that he could steer him in the right direction. Iwaizumi jostled forward as Oikawa jerked to a stop, frowning as Oikawa grabbed the side of his head and maneuvered it around. And with that, Oikawa would whisper what he wanted to say into Iwaizumi’s ear, then Iwaizumi would echo it in the general direction of where Oikawa said the spirit was standing. Then, Oikawa would tell Iwaizumi what the spirit had said. After talking to the spirit for a few moments, Oikawa and Iwaizumi put the puzzle pieces together. 

“Is there a light following you?” Iwaizumi asked for Oikawa. While Iwaizumi couldn’t see or hear the spirit’s reaction, Oikawa let him know what the spirit said. The spirit, whose name they had learned was Will, said that there was a light always following him, but he was afraid to go through it. 

“What if there isn’t anyone waiting for me on the other side?” Will asked. Oikawa frowned, whispering into Iwaizumi’s ear. “You never really know what’s on the other side,” Iwaizumi began, “But from what he has heard, it’s a very nice place. We wish that we had more information to give to you, but he has only ever seen happiness on the faces of people who look inside.” Then, on his own, Iwaizumi continued. “I know that the unknown is scary, trust me. But taking a chance lead me to this idiot,” Iwaizumi said, squeezing Oikawa’s hand and giving him a small smile. “And even though he’s annoying, and probably has the worst personality ever, he is the strongest man I have ever met,” Iwaizumi continued, chuckling at the expression at Oikawa’s facial expression. “So I would take the gamble, because you’ll never know if you don’t give it a chance.” 

Iwaizumi brushed his thumb delicately across Oikawa’s cheek, collecting the few tears that had gathered there. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into a bone-crushing hug, burrowing his head into the crook of his neck. After a few seconds, Oikawa looked up at where the spirit was supposedly standing, his eyes puffy but sparkling with happiness. He nodded once, then returned into Iwaizumi’s embrace. 

“He moved on, Iwa, we did it,” Oikawa said, his voice quiet for the sake of the other people in the cafe, but filled with ecstatic happiness. Iwaizumi’s grin rivaled the one of the brown eyed man wrapped in his arms as he planted a soft kiss on his forehead, almost picking him up and spinning him with joy until he remembered where they were. Instead he laced Oikawa’s fingers with his own and lead him back to the table where Bokuto and Akaashi were having a hushed conversation. Bokuto smiled happily as he saw them approaching, waving them over to their table. 

Bokuto and Akaashi were happy to hear that the spirit had moved on, but announced that they had to get ready for work. After exchanging hugs, the four of them left the cafe, their to-go cups warm against their frozen fingers. Oikawa and Iwaizumi waved as Akaashi and Bokuto strolled off in the opposite direction, the two of them pretending like they didn’t see Bokuto grab Akaashi’s hand as they went. 

“Where do you want to go?” Iwaizumi asked softly. Oikawa shrugged, leaning his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Needy,” Iwaizumi laughed, deciding that they would stop by the store to get a few necessities before returning home. The walk there was filled with a comfortable silence, the only sounds steady breathing and cars flying past them.

After about twenty minutes of them roaming the aisles and Iwaizumi scolding Oikawa for putting random things into the cart like a mother scolding her five year old child, the pair finally made it to checkout. Eventually, Iwaizumi cracked and let Oikawa sneak in a candy bar as they paid the cashier. 

The two made it home in about ten minutes, and unlike the way there, Oikawa was loud and talkative in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. They were joking around like they used to when they first met, before the evil man had shown up in their lives like an ink stain on a white canvas. 

If Iwaizumi could see him, he would give him the biggest damn punch in the face he could deliver. 

While he was always angry at that man, it was hard to focus on it when Oikawa was laughing that loudly, smiling that brightly. With a playful shove, Iwaizumi opened the door to Oikawa’s apartment. They were greeted with an eerie silence that made both of their skin crawl uncomfortably.

“Didn’t you say Suga was home?” Iwaizumi whispered, not daring to challenge the quiet of Oikawa’s apartment. Oikawa nodded, his fair skin growing pale. 

“Maybe he’s taking a nap,” Oikawa whispered back, grabbing the groceries from Iwaizumi to place them on the kitchen table. Those words made Iwaizumi’s shoulder loosen slightly, but he still had an off feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He offered to help put the groceries away, but Oikawa shooed him away, ordering him to wait in the living room. Iwaizumi complied, comforted by the noises of Oikawa cluttering in the kitchen as his feet shuffled across the carpet. 

He stepped into the living room and immediately noticed Suga asleep on the couch. Suga looked a little pale, but Iwaizumi didn’t dwell on it too much; it was winter and he hadn’t been in the sun too much. Iwaizumi smiled as he sat down quietly on the chair opposite the couch, letting his gaze roam around the room. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a broken mug lying on the ground next to the couch Suga was sleeping on, floating in spilled coffee and something else he couldn’t identify. Iwaizumi quietly grabbed a towel from the linen closet and began to soak up the mess, grabbing the broken pieces of the mug and throwing them into the trashcan. He glanced at his friend asleep on the couch, but this time, he noticed something he hadn’t before. The same thing mixed in with the coffee dribbled down the temple of Suga’s head and he put the puzzle pieces together; Suga was hurt. 

“Suga!” Iwaizumi yelled, shaking his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up. When his eyes didn’t open, he began to panic. “Oikawa, call 119! I think Suga’s been hit in the head with something!” He yelled to him. Iwaizumi continued to try and shake Suga awake while Oikawa fretfully talked to the emergency services. After a few more minutes he gave up, running his shaking fingers through his mussed hair. He looked across the room and saw Oikawa frozen in place, holding what looked like a small piece of paper. He looked over to Iwaizumi, his eyes moist with unfallen tears. 

“This is all my fault,” Oikawa croaked, handing the piece of paper to Iwaizumi so he could read the red letters that were scribbled over the paper. 

_ I found a way to hurt the ones you care about. _

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he pulled the sobbing man beside him into his arms, running his fingers through his hair. He felt so unbelievably useless as the one he cared about dearly trembled in his arms. Tears of frustration brimmed at the corners of his eyes as he held on tighter to Oikawa, burying his face into his brown waves. 

How could he fight something he couldn’t even see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my first chapter fic so feedback is appreciated!


End file.
